Children of the Big Three
by KatieElizabethGrace
Summary: 'It was a cool summer night in New York. The the waiting room of the maternity ward echoed with the pacing of three ordinary-looking black-haired men. One had electric blue eyes. The other had deep sea-green eyes and the third had eyes as black as night...' Percy, Thalia and Nico's mothers have died, now they're being raised on Olympus. Percabeth later on.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is Lizzy writing this story. It's my first one, so I hope that you like it!**

* * *

** Main characters:** Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Xavier Romady, Hilary Vanti and Taylor Gavanchy.

**The Children of the Big Three**

Prologue:

It was a cool summer night in New York. The the waiting room of the maternity ward echoed with the pacing of three ordinary-looking black-haired men. One had electric blue eyes. The other had deep sea-green eyes and the third had eyes as black as night. The men did not seem to know each other. Just then, a nurse rushed in. His face was flushed with excitement, but his eyes showed that he was tired.

"Well, sirs, your children were delivered safe and sound; Mr. Caelum, you have a lovely daughter and Mr. Oceanus and Mr. Mortem, you have some very handsome sons." The men smiled, relieved. The nurse carried on speaking, "Mr. Caelum, I'm afraid to say that your partner left as soon as she could." The man with the blue eyes looked sad and worried. The other two men patted him on his shoulder, reassuring him. "Mr. Oceanus, Mr. Mortem, your partners have died. I'm sorry." The man with the green eyes sat down and put his head in his hands. The man with the black eyes looked shocked and just stood there as the blue eyed man patted his back comfortingly. The nurse looked at the men silently, waiting for their response.

Finally the man with blue eyes asked, "Can we see them, please - our children?" The nurse nodded and led them to the ward where the children were.

"I'll let you have some time alone with them," said the nurse as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

The man with blue eyes picked up his black haired daughter and she immediately responded to his touch. She opened her eyes and the man gasped when he saw them. They were just like his. He smiled and swayed a little and the girl went back to sleep.

The green eyed man picked his son up gently, not wanting to wake the baby up. The infant gurgled softly and opened his eyes a tiny bit. There was a flash of green and then it were gone when the baby shut his eyes again as the green eyed man rocked gently.

The black eyed man went over to the crib which held his son. He looked at the tiny human in front of him and held the boy's hand. The baby moved as though he was not comfortable and opened his eyes. The man could see that the boy had inherited his father's eyes.

All three men wondered what they were to do.

These men weren't ordinary at all. In fact, they weren't even human.

These _gods_ were Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

* * *

**So... did you like it?**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter...**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Fourteen years later:**

Percy Jackson was busy laughing with his cousins, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo in Queen Hera's garden. They were demigods, meaning that they were half human, half god. Percy's father was Poseidon, god of the seas. Thalia was the daughter of Zeus, king of the gods and ruler of the skies. Nico's father was Hades, god of the Underworld. They were much loved by their fathers and the other Olympians. Thalia stayed on Olympus, while Percy stayed at Atlantis, his father's undersea palace and Nico stayed in the Underworld.

The other Olympians were very fond of the cousins and Thalia, Percy and Nico were present at every council meeting because they could spot things that the gods couldn't. All three teenagers had been taught archery by Artemis and Apollo, learnt how to use a sword with Ares and battle strategies with Athena and other special things that the other Olympians taught them. The cousins had even gotten Hades and Hestia permanent thrones because they thought that it was unfair that only some of the gods had thrones.

The cousins had grown up, not knowing anyone else that was their age, so they were very close and were more like siblings than anything else. Thalia was the oldest by 3 minutes, Percy came next and then Nico. They were all very protective of each other. They were very good archers and they were some of the best sword fighters in the country.

_- Children of the Big Three - _

They were laughing because they had been playing an archery game. One person had to stand with an apple on their head and the other two had to shoot it. Nico had the apple on his head and Thalia had just sent a flaming arrow at it and had purposely made sure that it was low, so that it would look like it would hit Nico, but would curve upwards at the last minute and hit the apple.

"THALIA GRACE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" The garden was starting to burn and Percy quickly doused the flames as well as Nico because his clothes were burning using his powers over water. Thalia laughed even harder when Nico spluttered out water. He clenched his fists and skeletons started coming out of the earth.

"Nico, stop, please!" Thalia begged. No one could defeat the skeletons because they just kept reforming. Thalia was saved when Amphitrite came into the room.

"You three are supposed to be getting ready for the winter solstice council meeting. Today is extra special because the campers from Camp Half-Blood are coming, remember?" The three demigods groaned.

Percy asked, "Do we have to dress up formally?"

Amphitrite nodded, "Of course, we always dress up for guests. Now _come on_!" Thalia muttered something about unreasonable requests and stupid chitons as the four of them navigated their way through Olympus. Nico didn't look excited and was lagging behind.

"Come on, Nico, we've got to move. You're probably going to be late."

Nico sighed and answered, "That was kinda my point. I want to be as late as possible." Amphitrite didn't answer but pursed her lips. Percy exchanged looks with his cousins.

- _Children of the Big Three - _

Since Percy had lost his mother at birth, Amphitrite had become his adopted mother. At first, she had hated him and didn't want anything to do with him, but a week later Poseidon had been out and she was reading a book. Then Percy had started crying and no one could calm him down. The mermaids looking after him brought Percy to Amphitrite and asked her to calm him down. She had reluctantly taken him. When she had looked at him, Amphitrite was struck at how much he looked like his father, especially his green eyes and messy black hair. She immediately pitied him and promised to look after him like he was her own son. And that was just what she had done.

_- Children of the Big Three - _

Amphitrite remembered this as she saw the cousins coming out of their rooms. Percy was dressed in a knee length chiton with silver dolphin fastenings and silver Ancient Greek sandals. Nico was also wearing a knee length chiton, except it was black, with gold skull fastenings and gold Ancient Greek sandals. Thalia had an ankle length chiton with platinum lightning bolt fastenings and platinum Ancient Greek sandals. Percy and Nico snickered when they saw Thalia. She never wore dresses unless she was forced to.

"Don't you dare comment if you value your lives," Thalia warned as soon as was out of her room. The boys tried unsuccessfully to hide their smiles. Amphitrite was not part of the council so she didn't have to change. She was waiting for them in the hallway and quickly hurried them on.

Thalia lifted up her skirts and ran with her cousins. They arrived at the entrance to the throne room exactly 7 minutes late. They opened the door and walked in, Percy and Nico flanking Thalia. They walked to the end of the throne room, toward the Big Three. Thalia, Percy and Nico bowed to Zeus and then Percy and Nico bowed to their fathers. There were cushions at the bases of their father's thrones. Thalia, Percy and Nico sat down and relaxed as they waited for the meeting to start.

* * *

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Hope you liked it. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter and the next few are a bit short... :(**

** - Lizzy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was only after the demigods sat down that they took note of everything around them. There was a group of demigods from Camp Half-Blood. The demigods were all different ages. The youngest child was about 6 or 7 and the oldest was about college age. All of the campers were wearing orange t-shirts that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. The campers stared at the three unusual demigods, not knowing who they were or what to think. Chiron the centaur, who had trained all those famous heroes, was chaperoning the trip. He had not known about these demigods either. Before he or any of the campers could ask about the strange demigods, the council began.

"There are monsters all over the country, even more than usual. If we don't do something soon, then the country will be overrun by them," Hermes was reporting. Percy, Thalia and Nico looked bored. They always were at council meetings. Zeus looked thoughtful.

He directed his question to Athena, "What plans have you come up with?" Athena, of course, had already been thinking of some plans.

"There are a few ways, Father. One way is to send the Hunters but they would take too long. Another way is to send Poseidon's army, Hades' army and your army, Father. The main fault with this solution is that it would attract too much attention and the mortals might get hurt. There is one other solution: we send out teams of elite fighters to cover a certain area. These teams would have to be small. Perhaps the Hunters of Artemis would be able to go. They would have to break into smaller groups, though. And we would need some more fighters."

Percy looked at his cousins. It had been a while since they had gotten out of their homes. It would be a great opportunity to get out and enjoy the freedom for a bit. He saw that they were thinking the same thing. Percy was like the voice of the three of the, because he had this calming aura that seemed to make the gods listen to him.

"Uncle, Thals, Nico and I could go fight the monsters as one of the groups," he suggested. The gods seemed to take this into consideration. Hera and Persephone didn't look so keen on the idea, but they didn't protest either.

_- Children of the Big Three - _

Hera and Persephone were as fond of Thalia and Nico as Amphitrite was of Percy. All three demigods saw the goddesses as their mothers and not their actual birth mothers. Although it had taken a while for the goddesses to love and nurture the children, they would barely let them out of their sight now. The demigods had been good for the Olympian families as they had brought them closer. Zeus and Hera, Poseidon and Amphitrite and Hades and Persephone had better relationships now and barely ever fought over major things.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

When the council meeting was over, it was decided that Thalia, Percy and Nico would be one of the groups, as well as the Hunters of Artemis, although they would divide into groups with 3 or 4 girls in each. Camp Half-Blood had also been asked and they had accepted. There were 4 teams coming from there. It wasn't many to cover the entire country, but it would do. Then Zeus announced that the demigods would be able to spend 2 uninterrupted hours with their parents. He disappeared with a flash of lightning and the gods went to find their children.

"C'mon," Thalia muttered to her cousins, "let's go and practice archery - _after_ I've changed out of this horrible dress." The boys both laughed and hurried away. The three of them ran through the hallways and secret passages of Olympus. They knew every inch of Olympus, having either grown up or constantly visited there.

10 minutes later, Thalia, Percy and Nico entered the training arena looking completely different. Thalia was dressed in black with a punk style. She wore ripped black skinny jeans with combat boots, a t-shirt that said 'Death to Barbie' with a picture of Barbie and an arrow through her head and a black leather jacket. Nico also wore black, but had a less punk style. He wore black jeans and a plain black shirt. Pure black Nikes and a black hoodie finished the outfit. Percy looked like a rainbow compared to them. He wore dark blue jeans and a sea green coloured t-shirt with a blue and white hoodie and navy high-tops.

The outdoor training arena was a huge grass field, the size of 4 football fields and was divided into quarters. One quarter of the arena was the archery range. Another quarter was the combat area, where they practiced using swords, spears, knives, daggers and all that stuff. The demigods also sparred in this area. The third quarter was where Thalia, Percy and Nico practiced using their powers. This area was made specially for the demigods, so there was a lake for Percy to get water from. The final quarter was separated from the rest of the field with glass. It looked like a giant greenhouse from the first glance. It was actually a special area where anyone could fight monsters.

They got their bows and went to separate targets. Each had a special bow and quiver made for them. Thalia, who was the best archer out of the three of them, had a bow made of white wood and a leather quiver with the letter T with a lightning bolt going through it branded on it. Percy had a pacific or oregon yew bow and a leather quiver with the letter P and a hippocampi riding on the waves branded on it. Nico's bow was made of black walnut and had a leather quiver with the letter N and skull branded onto it. The bows and quivers were enchanted to never break and the quivers would never run out of arrows, although the arrowheads would not always be celestial bronze when they came back.

Thalia got bullseye after bullseye. Percy and Nico weren't far behind her, but missed the bullseye a few times each. They moved the targets so that they were further away as they got bullseye's on closer targets.

Unknown to the children of the Big Three, the demigods of Camp Half-Blood were looking for them. When some of the campers found them in the archery range, they silently watched, awed by what they saw.

Percy was itching to practice sword fighting, so he asked, "Hey, do you want to go practice sword fighting now?"

"Sure," the other two agreed. They were also getting a bit bored. The three of them carefully put their bows back in their cases and ran to the combat area.

There were stands around the 4 quarters of the training arena so that anyone could sit and watch the people train or spar. It was only now that the three powerful demigods noticed that the campers had come to watch. Nico was actually the first of them to notice.

"Hey, guys, looks like we have some fans," he joked. Percy and Thalia grinned and looked up at the stands to make sure Nico wasn't just pulling their leg. They all looked at each other and decided what to do quickly.

"You and Thals against me," Percy said quietly. The other two nodded. They all knew that Percy was the better swordsman, just like Thalia was the better archer and Nico was the best at controlling and using his powers. They also provided better competition if they went 2 against 1.

Percy took a ballpoint pen from his pocket. It looked like a regular pen that you could get from a dollar shop. When he uncapped it, however, it turned into a 3 foot long, leaf-shaped, celestial bronze blade. Percy also pressed the stopwatch button on his watch and it turned into a round shield with pictures carved into it. Thalia tapped her bracelet and it turned into a bronze shield with the face of Medusa imprinted on it. It was so horrible that the campers looked away, thinking Medusa was right there. There were shudders and shivers throughout the whole crowd. Thalia also brought a collapsible mace canister from her pocket and it turned into a spear. Nico's stygian iron sword appeared at his side. It was as black as a nightmare and everyone seemed to shrink from it. Stygian iron could only be crafted in the the Underworld and had to be cooled in the River Styx. The campers wondered what Nico had done to bring his sword to him. Nico had actually asked Hecate to enchant the sword so that it would appear whenever he needed or called it. He slipped a black leather wristband from his wrist and it turned into a bronze shield.

Thalia and Nico stood together while Percy stood opposite them, trying to analyse what their first move would be. Thalia and Nico were doing the same. Suddenly, Percy lunged at them and the fight started. Thalia and Nico whirled and slashed without breaking a sweat. Percy managed to hit Aegis out Thalia's hands and she growled and fought even harder. Nico grabbed Percy's shield from him and Percy dropped it. After about 10 minutes of this furious fight, Percy managed to disarm Nico and have his sword pointed at Thalia's neck. The campers exploded into applause with their godly parents. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades came in just as the fight finished.

Poseidon gave his son a wink, "Well done, Percy," he praised, "Now you've just got to beat your cousins a bit quicker next time." Zeus and Hades looked a bit disgruntled but were used to Percy beating their children and congratulated him.

Hades looked at the campers and asked, "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" he asked, "I think that my dear son and his cousins came in a bit late." The Big Three's children looked up in interest.

* * *

**This is a note for people who read my story before:**

**The chapters will be a bit out sync from the old ones cos I got a lot of reviews asking for longer chapters, so here they are. **

** - Lizzy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... Annabeth and Luke are introduced in this chapter and yes, Luke will be good because (for any new people) I asked whether Luke should be good or bad and most people voted good so well, yeah... **

* * *

Chiron stood up and introduced himself, "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes." He motioned for the campers to introduce themselves across the rows. One by one they stood up and said their name and godly parent:

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus"

"Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus"

"Nyssa Campbell, daughter of Hephaestus"

"Will Solace, son of Apollo"

"Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo"

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Mitchell Dacey, son of Aphrodite"

"Miranda Gardiner, daughter of Demeter"

"Castor Misona, son of Dionysus"

"Pollux Misona, son of Dionysus"

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares"

"Sherman Nopman, son of Ares"

"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes"

"Connor Stoll, son of Hermes"

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

"Malcolm Boena, son of Athena"

Thalia, Percy and Nico ran the names through their heads a few times, trying to digest what they had just heard. Never, in all their life, had they heard so many names at one time.

"What was the first guy's name again?" Thalia hissed at her cousins. Percy and Nico scanned the row and looked at the person who had started. They both shrugged. The gods saw the cousins expressions and laughed.

Poseidon then told them to keep practicing, "Keep practicing - you'll need it if you're going to get rid of all those monsters." The three demigods on the ground nodded and left for the quarter that was used to practice powers.

This quarter had an air of magic surrounding it. Everything in this area was self repairable and whatever happened in the quarter, stayed in the quarter.

Percy went to the lake and started making complex shapes with the water. After he had mastered that, he started making huge waves and holding it there.

The campers were amazed at the height Percy managed to get to before Poseidon shouted, "Practice turning things into ice, Percy." Thalia and Nico heard their uncle and started chuckling. They both knew that that was Percy's least favourite water power. Percy shot a glare at his father and scowled as he started making a water sword. Slowly, the water hardened and froze. The Big Three started to clap.

"My son is improving quickly," said Poseidon to his brothers, with an approving nod to Percy.

Thalia, meanwhile, was making a thunder storm in a corner far away from Nico and Percy, knowing what they would do to her if she electrocuted or got rain on them. She concentrated on directing the lightning bolts on trees and rocks and small things around her. Then Thalia made it rain harder. She made sure that she was the only thing within a 5m radius that wasn't wet. Zeus nodded approvingly.

Nico stood in the middle of the quarter and was busy raising the dead. First he started with a dog skeleton and then went onto bigger things. Once he had about 20 animals, the largest one being a bull, he made them get up and run around the quarter and do all sorts of cool tricks at different times. For example. While the rest of the animals were running around crazy, the horse, the rat and the dog were doing ballet. When the campers looked at Hades they saw that he was almost smiling. Nico banished all the skeletons and they sank into the ground. Then he ran into a tree.

The campers craned their necks to see if Nico was okay. Zeus and Poseidon were stifling their smiles and Hades smirked proudly. Suddenly Nico appeared on the other side of the quarter.

The campers cheered and clapped and were all asking, "How did he do that?" The gods nearby just smirked.

"Children," called Zeus, "Go into the arena now." The three demigods smiled and walked into the glass arena. On his way in, Percy pushed a few buttons. There was a rumbling sound in the arena and monsters appeared. Thalia and Nico pulled out their weapons and Percy hurried to join his cousins.

"Back to back," Thalia told them. Percy and Nico nodded and they moved into a triangular shape as Percy uncapped his pen.

The monsters started running toward the three demigods. There were dracaena (snake women), hellhounds and other types of monsters. Percy, Thalia and Nico stayed in the triangular shape position and only stepped out when they needed to kill a monster. Soon all the monsters were gone and the campers couldn't open their mouths any wider. Percy, Thalia and Nico ran out of the arena and started talking and teasing each other about the things that had happened when they were fighting monsters.

"Thals, you owe me your life now," Percy joked.

"No I don't," Thalia scowled.

"If I hadn't skewered that hellhound for you, you would've died!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Guys, cut it out!" Nico sighed.

Thalia shrugged and replied, "When Percy admits that I didn't need him to help me," at the same time Percy said, "When Thalia says she needed my help."

"Seriously, guys, _stop it_!" Both Thalia and Percy glared at Nico but stopped when they saw his furious glare. They knew that if they didn't stop soon, then an army of skeletons would soon be set on them.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

A few hours later, Percy, Thalia and Nico were wandering around Olympus, talking. Some of their favourite topics to talk about were good movies out, complaining about lessons, the best ways of fighting and weapons. Today they were talking about battle tactics for the upcoming quest that they were going to go on.

"I reckon, we should stick together for the big, dangerous monsters, but split up for the smaller and less dangerous monsters," Thalia was saying.

Percy looked thoughtful and replied, "Yeah, that might work. It would definitely be quicker and we would be able to cover more ground quicker..."

"Mmm, but we are stronger together and it would be less dangerous to stick together..." Nico pointed out. He looked at his cousins and saw that they were both thinking deeply. Percy finally said, "I think that we should stick together at all times 'cos it's safer and easier for all of us." Thalia nodded to show her agreement while Nico just smiled.

Suddenly, Percy bumped into a blonde haired girl - literally.

"Hey, watch i-" she started to say. Her eyes widened when she realised who she was talking to. "I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy grinned and replied, "Don't worry, it was my fault." He paused and looked at the guy next to her. He looked about 16 or 17. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde haired girl had startling grey eyes. They were both wearing orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts and jeans.

Thalia looked at their t-shirts and asked, "What are your names? I'm Thalia, this is Nico," she pointed at Nico, "and this kelp head is Percy." She pointed at Percy.

"Um, and what are you doing here?" Nico asked bluntly. Thalia glared at him.

"He doesn't mean to be rude," she added.

Both the campers looked a bit uncomfortable, but the older guy answered, "I'm Luke, son of Hermes, and this this Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Annabeth gave a little wave and smiled tentatively. "We're kinda lost." She made a face and looked up at Luke.

Percy smiled understandingly. "Don't worry. When we first came to Olympus, the gods had to show us around all the time." The two campers smiled.

"C'mon," Thalia motioned for them to follow her, "We'll show you where to go." The four demigods hurried to join her. On the way to the throne room, the demigods talked to each other.

"So, what's Camp Half-Blood like?" Percy asked.

"Well, it's pretty big and there are cabins for each of the twelve Olympians. There are strawberry fields, which pay for our expenses and -" Annabeth was cut off by Luke.

"There is a lava climbing wall, canoe lake and pegasai stables -" This time Luke was cut off by Percy,

"How many pegasai do you have?" he asked excitedly.

Luke and Annabeth looked confused but answered, "Around 12 or 13." Percy grinned like a maniac and said, 'After we've taken down all the monsters, we as in me, Thals and Nico, are going to come to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth saw Thalia and Nico exchange glances and shrug.

"I wouldn't mind coming, in fact, this camp seems pretty interesting," Thalia said. Nico shrugged again and nodded.

A few minutes later, the five demigods arrived at the throne room where there was a party in full swing. The gods were mingling among the guests and drinking nectar.

"Thanks," Luke said to Thalia. Percy and Annabeth were talking in a corner with one of her siblings and Nico was telling a group of awed campers how he had travelled from one end of the quarter to the other. It was called shadow traveling.

"So, is this what all the Olympian parties are like?" Luke asked Thalia as they got some fruit punch.

"This is one of the better parties," Thalia answered. Luke looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that some of the parties are all formal and we have to wear chitons and listen to boring speeches. The only good thing about those parties are the food. This party is all casual and relaxed and we can basically do anything we want," Thalia explained. Luke nodded and saw his brothers Travis and Connor. He called them over and introduced them to Thalia.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

After the party, the campers went back to Long Island. Percy, Thalia and Nico had all really enjoyed themselves and wanted to meet them again. Thalia had had a laugh with the sons of Hermes, Nico had had an archery battle with the Apollo campers and Percy had discussed battle tactics and been teased by Athena's children. Now that all the fun and games were over, it was time to get ready for the quest that they were going on.

For the next week, the three demigods prepared and trained. The Big Three worried and trained them, hoping that their favourite demigods wouldn't get hurt. Amphitrite, Hera and Persephone worried and fussed over them like mother hens. Percy, Thalia and Nico found out that Luke, Annabeth, Will Solace, Charlie Beckendorf and Clarisse La Rue had been chosen from Camp Half-Blood to go fight the monsters.

Finally the day arrived when Percy, Thalia and Nico would depart for their quest. Percy was wearing black combat trousers, black Nikes, a grey shirt and a dark blue Polartec jacket. Thalia had black skinny jeans, combat boots, a dark, dark blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Nico had his black combat trousers, black Nikes, black shirt and black hoodie on. Their backpacks had a spare change of clothes, nectar and ambrosia, water bottles, a bit of food, mortal money and drachmas.

They asked Hecate to make their bows and quivers like Nico's sword.

Percy went to Atlantis to say goodbye to Triton and his mer-people friends. He gave his father and step-mother a hug as she straightened his jacket and smiled weakly at him.

"Stay safe, ok, Percy. Please," she asked. Percy nodded and gave her one last hug. He then stepped into the portal that would teleport him to Olympus.

Nico had stayed at Olympus and said goodbye to his father and step-mother there. They each gave him a hug and begged him to stay safe. His father gave him one last lecture on how to shadow travel and fight monsters, then Nico went to join Percy.

Thalia went up to her room and made sure that she had everything. Then she said goodbye to Zeus and Hera.

"Thalia, look after yourself and come back in one piece," Hera ordered in a motherly way. Thalia nodded and gave her a hug.

"Be safe," was the only thing that Zeus said to her before he pulled her into a hug. She smiled one last time and went to join Nico and Percy waiting for her in the throne room.

When she got there, her cousins greeted her and they went to the elevator. No one said anything as they listened to the awful elevator music. At the bottom, they waved to the doorman and together they stepped out of the Empire State Building.

* * *

**Now I'm back in sync. The chapters will now be the same as before from now. (This chapters actually a bit shorter than before)  
**

** - Lizzy :)**

**PS. For Harry Potter fans, could you please read and review the story by The Lovegood Legacy, How Ariana Dumbledore died?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, this chapters a bit short. Next one will be longer. **

* * *

Back at Camp Half-Blood, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Will Solace, son of Apollo and Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, who preferred to be called by his last name were preparing for their part of the quest.

Each of these campers were chosen for a specific reason. Luke - because of his sword fighting skills, Annabeth - because of her knowledge and specialty on planning battle strategies, Clarisse - because of her ferocity and expertise of fighting, Will - because he would be able to cover the rest of them from above, by shooting arrows and Beckendorf - because he would be able to construct traps and other useful things for defense.

Luke was in the sword fighting arena, practicing. Annabeth was in her cabin, looking for any useful hints and tips in the small library in Athena's cabin. Clarisse was lying on her bunk, sharpening her knife, carelessly. Will was nervously shooting bullseye's with his siblings. Beckendorf was in the armoury crafting weapons and tools that he thought might be useful.

Chiron stood by, his tail swishing nervously as he watched the five chosen campers. He knew that he had chosen the right people for the quest. Still, he was worried about all of them, especially Annabeth, who he had basically raised. Chiron looked up when he heard Argus, the hundred-eyed security man, approach.

The old centaur raised an eyebrow and asked heavily, "Is it time?" Argus nodded. Chiron sighed and trotted to the five campers. "Children," he called, "it's time for you to leave now. Argus will drive you to Olympus and from there you will get your instructions."

The campers gathered round the chosen five.

There were cries of 'Good luck' and 'Break a leg' or 'Come back to Camp safely!" The five in the middle smiled and quickly ran to the truck that Argus would drive.

Annabeth turned to look at Camp Half-Blood one last time before they turned round a bend.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

The Hunters of Artemis looked up as a blinding light came upon them. They shielded their eyes and looked away. When the light had cleared, they saw a twelve-year old girl with auburn hair and eyes like the moon. They bowed respectfully before looking up at their mistress.

Artemis looked at each of them in the eye, before saying, "It is time." The Hunters nodded understandingly and quickly packed up their camp. Within five minutes, the 30 silver tents that were up were gone and everything was put in the campers backpacks.

They had a quick drink of water and a small snack before Zoé Nightshade, the Lieutenant of Artemis, called, "Hunters, let's go!"

The Hunters climbed into the van and Zoe started driving to Olympus. In the back of the van, the Hunters were chatting happily, thinking of this new quest as a holiday.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

At Olympus, the campers and the Hunters were in the throne room, waiting for the gods to come in and start issuing their instructions. The campers, however, were also wondering if they would be meeting Percy, Thalia and Nico once more.

Five minutes later, Athena came in and Artemis came in.

"The rest of the council is unable to come at the moment," Athena started, "So we will be giving you your instructions." She paused and looked at the two groups. Her stormy grey eyes showed her calculating each person there.

Artemis continued, "Hunters you will break up into groups of 4 or 5 and will spread throughout America. Camp Half-Blood, you will go to one area and fight all the monsters there. Hunters you will do the same."

"Work as a team and protect each others back's," Athena advised, "Plan ahead and make back-up plans as well." Everyone nodded and left as Artemis dismissed them with a wave of her arm.

Outside, Zoé and the Hunters shot a glare at the boys, nodded to the girls and took off in different directions, in groups of 4 or 5.

Luke looked at all the four other demigods next to him and said, "Let's go." The other four nodded and climbed into the van.

An hour later Luke, Annabeth, Clarisse, Will and Beckendorf climbed out of the van and Argus waved goodbye. He gave them a look that said, _Good luck_ and left.

"Come on, let's make a plan," Annabeth said.

"Good idea," Will answered.

"Wander around and attack any monster that we meet," Clarisse advised.

"Be serious, Clarisse. We need a proper plan of attack so that none of us will get seriously injured," Annabeth replied.

Clarisse scowled, "That _is _a proper plan. _Attack_."

The demigods argued for a bit before Luke took control, "Come on, guys, concentrate and listen to Annabeth, she's the expert at planning here." Annabeth blushed a bit before continuing to talk about her planning strategies.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Everyone jumped.

"Here's our first monster," Luke whispered. He nodded to Will, who immediately started scaling a tree and Beckendorf, who started getting something out of his pack. Clarisse slowly drew her sword and looked at Luke. He put up three fingers and slowed lowered them, one at a time. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap.

Luke put down his final finger and that was when all of hell broke loose. Will let four arrows fly, while Luke and Clarisse charged at the monster. Beckendorf threw a bomb at the monster and Luke and Clarisse jumped back. The monster lashed out and a terrible scream filled the air.

* * *

**Okay, I know that this was on my old story, but what name did you want for the bad guy (he's going to be my own character, not one from the Percy Jackson series)?**

** a) Xavier**

** b) Ryan**

** c) Dave**

** d) Lucas (yeah, I changed the last name)**

**So please review with your answer.**

** - Lizzy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

"To the left, Thalia, _the left,"_ Percy screamed at Thalia. He and Nico were busy distracting the manticore that they had run into in a forest. Thalia had been thrown back after she had stabbed it's backside.

"Hurry _up!"_ Nico cried as he narrowly dodged the tail of the manticore.

"Very tactless," hissed the manticore as he swiped at Percy, "I can _hear_ what you are saying, you know." Percy glared at Thalia to hurry up. She knew what he meant. She quietly snuck around to the right side of the manticore, her spear at the ready.

Suddenly Percy cried out. The manticore had managed to shoot one of it's poisoned barbs at him. Thalia and Nico looked at him for a split second before turning back to face the manticore.

"Hahaha," the manticore cackled evilly, "One down, two to go."

"Don't count your presents before you get them," Thalia snarled back.

"And definitely don't count us among your presents as I don't think that you'll be getting any soon," Nico hissed as he managed to graze the manticore's leg.

Percy was slowly getting up. He looked around him and saw his cousins fighting the manticore. He picked up his sword from behind him and sneaked behind the manticore. Nico saw him and quickly did a good job at keeping it's attention on him. He swiped at Thalia who quickly side-stepped and retaliated with a quick jab of her spear. Percy, meanwhile, still unnoticed by the manticore, stabbed it with Riptide. The manticore screamed, even more when Thalia stabbed it with her spear too. Nico finished it by sucking up it's essence with his special stygian iron sword.

Percy, Thalia and Nico collapsed on the ground, panting. Suddenly, Percy cried out. They remembered the poisoned barb that had hit him and his cousins felt guilty for forgetting his wound.

"Get the nectar and ambrosia out, Nico," commanded Thalia. Nico groaned, but got up and went to their packs that were stashed under a tree. He grabbed a pack and threw it to Thalia. She caught it and sat next to Percy. He groaned in pain and gritted his teeth as Thalia pulled out the barb. She then poured nectar on it and handed Percy a few squares of ambrosia.

"Thanks, Thals," he muttered. Thalia smiled and ate a block herself. Nico, on the other hand, had already helped himself to one as he sat, leaning against the tree, too lazy to move.

"Let's make camp here," Nico suggested, "then Percy can recover without moving too much and it's actually a pretty good spot." The others looked around and saw that Nico was right. They were in the middle of a clearing and the trees provided some shelter if it rained, which was unlikely as it was a sunny day. Percy sat up and he and Thalia looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not?" Percy said.

So they brought out their sleeping bags and Thalia went in search for some firewood. Nico walked around the forest that they were in for some extra food. Percy sat down in the clearing searching for water nearby and brought it to him, using his powers. He filled each of their bottles and asked a tree nymph for three wood bowls. She smiled at his courtesy and gladly gave him the bowls. Percy also filled those with water and started clearing the area around their camp.

Nico came back first, just as the sun was starting to set, with a bag full of raspberries, another one full of blackberries and one more with blueberries. He set them down next to the bowls full of water and opened the blueberries. Percy grabbed some before Nico could even put his hand in.

Nico glared at Percy and said, "You know you could've waited 30 more seconds and I would have offered you some."

Percy smirked, "Yeah, but I wanted some _then_. Oh and save the blueberries, I want some blue food on our quest." Nico rolled his eyes at Percy's obsession with blue food and just took some more berries.

Thalia came then, carrying sticks of firewood. She stared at the boys, waiting.

Finally, frustrated, she demanded, "Well come on, aren't you going to help me?" Percy and Nico just shook their heads and continued eating. She gave them her famous death glare and started arranging the firewood.

"Percy, what're the bowls for?" Nico asked, noticing them.

'They're for washing ourselves," Percy answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, okay." Nico went on eating his berries. Finally, Thalia managed to light the fire and a warm glow filled the clearing. She got her bowl and started washing her face. Percy and Nico did the same. All three demigods tipped the water near a tree and Percy started dishing out the portions of food. They were having ham and cheese sandwiches and different kinds of berries. First they gave a bit of their portion to the gods by burning a bit of it and then quickly ate their meal. Afterwards, Thalia inspected Percy's wound again and decided that it was okay.

"Sleep should do it," was all she said, before climbing into her sleeping bag and closing her eyes.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

The next few weeks were easy and simple for the demigods. They found monsters and killed them. Finally, the three demigods had nearly finished their area of America in less than a month.

Thalia, Percy and Nico had just received an Iris Message from the gods, saying that they just had to send a trio of emposai to Tartarus and then they were free to go.

"Yes," Nico had exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

"About time," muttered Thalia, scowling, "I think that I've killed 104 monsters in this last month."

"I think that I've killed _105_ monsters," Percy replied to her, smirking. She just sent him her favourite death glare.

Nico started tracking the empousai. Soon the three demigods found them, three beautiful teenager girls. They were in the mall, shopping. The one closest to Percy had straight platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The one next to her had dark brown hair, with a few curls and eyes that looked completely black. The last one had auburn hair with light brown eyes. All three of the empousai had Thalia looked at her cousins.

"How should we attack? What's our plan?"

"Umm, sneak up and surprise?" offered Percy.

Nico frowned, "It's not the best plan, but okay."

Thalia looked a bit worried and said, "Just remember what empousai do."

Percy bought some food and sat at a table near the empousai. Nico got out a book and sat with Percy. He started reading while also keeping an eye on the monsters. Thalia pretended to walk around, looking for a table. She gave her cousins the thumb-up sign and all three demigods attacked.

Long story short: It was a disaster. First Nico and Percy fell under the empousai's charm. Percy broke out of it first and then Nico and they tried to stab the empousai. Then everyone got hurt, including Thalia. Finally, they managed to kill the empousai and they fell back and fainted.

When the demigods woke up, they were back at Olympus. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were looking after their children and smiled when they saw that they were okay.

* * *

**The name for the bad guy will be...**

**XAVIER! With the results from this poll and the old one, he wins. Xavier will be introduced in the next few chapters, I think. **

**Hope you like how the storyline's going. **


	8. Chapter 8

A week after Percy, Thalia and Nico had come back from their quest, they were all healed and had recovered from the serious head wounds they had received from the empousai.

"I really want to visit Camp Half-Blood now," Thalia stated, suddenly. Percy and Nico looked at each other, confused.

"Umm, sure, but why so suddenly, Thals?" Nico asked.

"Cos I just want to see the things that Luke and Annabeth talked about and experience what it's like as a normal demigod for once," Thalia explained.

"Ohhhh," Percy answered, nodding because he felt exactly the same, "Let's go ask our fathers then." Both Thalia and Nico looked at him.

"You think that they'll just let us go, like that?" Nico snapped his fingers.

"Uh, I don't think that it's our fathers we'll have to convince, I think that our mothers will be _a lot_ more stubborn."

Percy just shrugged, "No harm in asking, then," and dragged his cousins to Zeus' room. They found that the king of the gods was not there and proceeded to look for him all over Olympus.

Finally, in Demeter's garden, they found him sitting by the fountain with his brother.

"Perfect," whispered Percy to his cousins. All three of them looked a bit nervous. They quickly had a silent glaring contest to see who would have to ask. Percy lost. No surprise there. Thalia and Nico can give some really petrifying death glares if they wanted to. Percy sighed and got up.

Poseidon saw Percy first, "Oh, hello, Percy." Percy gave his father and uncles a smile as a greeting and quickly asked what he came to ask.

"Can me, Thals and Nico go to Camp Half-Blood for the summer?" he asked very quickly. "_Please_!" Percy added when he saw the looks on the Big Three's faces. The three major gods looked at each other and shrugged in a 'Why not?" motion.

"Okay, you three can go," Zeus said.

"YES!" The three demigods jumped up and cheered. The gods covered their ears, but were smiling all the same.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

When summer came, Percy, Thalia and Nico were ready to leave for Camp Half-Blood. Their mothers just shook their heads.

"I've never seen Nico so excited," Persephone commented to Hera and Amphitrite.

"Thalia's the same. She won't stop talking about it and she keeps asking what activities and other things Camp has." Amphitrite just smiled and nodded, thinking about how similar the cousins were at the moment.

"TIme to go!" Dionysus shouted to the cousins.

At Camp Half-Blood, Percy, Thalia and Nico wished that they could grow 5 extra eyes. All around them were demigods climbing a lava wall, playing basketball, practicing fighting and then Percy saw the pegasai.

"Percy, come back!" Nico called, "We haven't finished the 'grand tour' of Camp Half-Blood yet." Nico had said 'grand tour' because Dionysus was taking them around, in a very bored way, reminding them constantly that they would have been better up in Olympus.

"Peter Johnson, come _back_ here!" Dionysus shouted over the noise of Camp. Percy turned around with a disappointed look on his face.

Thalia turned to her cousins, "I can see why he hates camp now," she muttered, sarcastically. Percy chuckled quietly and kept looking around. He saw a flash of blonde hair near Cabin 6 **(Athena's cabin)**. Thalia meanwhile, had seen Luke coming out of the door of Cabin 11 **(Hermes' cabin). **He noticed her and waved. Dionysus spotted this and called Luke over.

"Lucas, I want to to show these three around. I'm not going to bother with introductions. Now go!" He promptly left, muttering something about pinochle.

"Hey again," Luke greeted, running up to them. Then he looked confused. "Umm, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here? At camp?"

"Ohh, um, we just wanted to see what it would be like to be a normal demigod," Thalia answered.

"And can we just skip the tour please?" Percy asked, desperately, wanting to go and see the pegasai. Luke looked at his face and then remembered his conversation with Percy at Olympus.

"You want to see the pegasai, don't you?" Luke guessed. Percy nodded. "ANNABETH!" Luke called to her. The flash of blonde that Percy had seen earlier had been Annabeth's hair.

"Hey," Percy said. Nico and Thalia waved to her.

"Can you take Percy around Camp, please? I think that he wants to see the pegasai especially." Luke smiled and motioned for Annabeth to take Percy and left with Nico and Thalia at his heels.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

"So... you like horses?" Annabeth asked.

"Mmhmm," Percy agreed, "I think that it has something to do with the fact that my father created them, but still - I like them. They're my favourite animal."

"Ohhh, my favourite animal is probably the owl. Maybe it's also something to do with my mom, but I don't know..." Annabeth trailed off as they reached the stables. It was made completely out of wood and had 3m x 1m double doors. It looked pretty big from the outside and Percy could hear the whinnying of the pegasai from outside. Annabeth opened the door and Percy could see that there were about 14 or 15 pegasai there. She started pointing out the pegasai. "This is Guido," she pointed to the pegasus on the left. He was a magnificent dapple grey horse with 2m wings.

_Hello, lord. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. _

Percy raised an eyebrow and said hello back to Guido. He was used to horses speaking to him in his mind. He could talk back to them without saying a word as well. But he also hated how all horses, pegasai or anything that was related to a horse called him '_lord'. I_t was infuriating! He wasn't a lord or anything remotely close. He was just a demigod, a child of Poseidon. _Although, _Percy thought, _I suppose that does count as something. _

Annabeth kept moving down the passageway in the middle of all the stalls.

"This is Porkpie, and this is..." She kept telling Percy the names of the pegasai and Percy kept greeting them. He could barely contain his excitement. Percy loved being around horses, but he had only seen one pegasus in his fourteen years of life. It had been pure black, with no white markings. On Percy's tenth birthday, Poseidon and Amphitrite had taken him, Triton, Thalia and Nico to Montauk beach for a holiday. Percy had been laying in the sand, cooling down after a long round of tips with his brother and cousins. Then a dark shadow had covered the sun and Percy had looked up to see a beautiful pegasus flying across the beach. He pointed to it and Poseidon looked at where Percy was pointing.

He merely smiled and said, 'One day, Percy, one day you will find your horse."

Annabeth had reached the end of the stables and there was just one horse left for her to introduce.

"Percy, say hello to Blackjack." Percy's eye's widened with surprise and looked closely at the pure black pegasai. It was the exact same pegasus as the one he had seen at Montauk Beach.

'Hey, Blackjack," Percy said, quietly.

_Yo, son of my creator. Wanna ride?_

Annabeth was watching Percy closely, "Are you talking to him?" she asked. Percy nodded. "What is he saying?"

"Blackjack's asking me if I want to go for a ride. Can I?" Percy asked, hopefully.

"Umm, I guess. Do you know how to?"

"I think so." Percy looked at Blackjack, "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

_Of course, boss. _

_Don't call me that, _Percy said back to Blackjack in his mind.

Blackjack whinnied indignantly, _Well, you're my boss now, so I'm gonna call ya that. So hop on._

Percy looked at Annabeth, "Where do I hold on?"

"Hold onto the horses neck. It's kinda like riding a horse bareback, if you know what I mean." Percy nodded. He lead the black pegasus out of the stable and climbed onto Blackjack and gripped tightly around his neck.

Percy could feel Blackjack's sides quivering with excitement and whispered, "Go, Blackjack. Fly!" With two mighty beats of his wings, Blackjack had taken off into the sky. Percy looked down to see Annabeth looking up and waved to her. He saw Nico and Luke talking and Thalia admiring the view from the lake. From 100m above ground, Percy could see the whole of Camp Half-Blood. _Wow, what a view, _Percy thought, looking down, while still clinging tightly to Blackjack's neck.

_Ready to go down yet, boss? _asked Blackjack. Percy sighed. He didn't really want to go down, but he asked, "If we go down now, can I ride you a few more times?"

Blackjack sounded offended, _A _few _more? Don't you mean a _lot _more? _Percy laughed.

"Let's go down now. And I can't wait to ride you everyday then!" He was joking, but Blackjack seemed to be considering it, _Ok, boss, you got a deal._ Blackjack descended slowly, like he didn't want to land, but when he did, he and Percy were surrounded by a mob of campers.

* * *

**Sorry, I know the ending sucks. Still hope you enjoyed it... :)**

** - Lizzy :)**

**Ps. Could you please read and review Grace's story, Percy goes to BAG Academy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So... sorry for not updating for ages. Hope you enjoy the chapter, though. It's Thuke, kinda...**

* * *

"_Di immortales,_" cursed Thalia as she tripped on a rock. She grabbed onto the nearest thing around her to steady herself. That thing happened to be Luke. "Sorry," Thalia muttered, blushing.

"No worries," Luke said, also blushing.

Nico rolled his eyes and muttered, "Well, while you two lovebirds carry on flirting, I'm gonna keep this tour moving."

"_We were not flirting," _hissed both Luke and Thalia. Nico rolled his eyes again and shrugged in a 'whatever' motion. Luke took Thalia and Nico around the camp, showing them the highlights and the views that the campers got.

"So this is the beach and the last place that I'm going to take you to. It's where we have the summer fireworks and lot's of people come out here to relax," Luke sat down as he concluded his tour. Thalia and Nico looked out toward the horizon, watching the sunset.

'Wow," Thalia breathed, "It's so beautiful..."

'I never knew that you were one for the sappy stuff, Thals," Nico grinned at Thalia. Thalia rolled her eyes. _Wow, there's a lot of people rolling their eyes today, _thought Luke, grinning. Thalia spotted Luke grinning and immediately pounced on him.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Umm, nothing," Luke said, a bit too quickly.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Just because you're my friend, that doesn't mean that I won't zap you with lighting."

"Umm, I was just randomly smiling," Luke answered. Thalia raised an eyebrow but left the subject alone.

"See, you're flirting again," Nico pointed out. He had to quickly jump aside to avoid a bolt of lightning. "Ok, ok, you weren't flirting, but let's _go!_" Nico ran off towards the cabins and saw a mob of campers surrounding a pure black pegasus.

"What's happening there?" asked Thalia, pointing at the mob.

Luke craned his neck to see, "I think that your cousin convinced the most stubborn pegasus in the whole Camp to let him ride it." Luke looked in amazement as Percy stroked Blackjack's mane. Thalia and Nico watched him, un-amazed. They had already seen Percy tame many wild horses and hippocampi, so it wasn't really new to them.

"Anything else new?" Nico asked, bored.

"Aren't you amazed or excited or _something_?" Luke asked, looking astounded that Thalia and Nico weren't showing any reaction.

"Nah, Percy's tamed loads of wild horses and stuff,"she paused, then added, "And we all have a special talent with at least one animal. Eagles listen to me and jackals are Death Breath's speciality." Nico rolled his eye's at the 'Death Breath' comment.

Luke's eye's widened. "Oh," he said. Thalia looked at Percy, who was busy explaining that he could talk to horses.

"Oi, Percy, stop showing off and let's go practice sword-fighting or something." Percy looked up to see Thalia, Nico and Luke watching him.

"Ok, let's go."

At the sword-fighting arena, Nico and Percy started sparring.

"C'mon," Thalia called to Luke, "let's spar." Luke unsheathed his sword, Backbiter from it's scabbard and faced Thalia. She had taken out her spear and was waiting for Luke.

"Let's do this," Luke grinned. Thalia smiled back and immediately started attacking him. Slash, jab, sidestep, slash again.

Thalia hadn't even broken out a sweat, yet. "You know, you're pretty good," she said. jabbing again. Luke just rolled out of the way in response. Percy and Nico had stopped their furious sparring session to watch Luke and Thalia. Percy chuckled as Thalia narrowly avoided being skewered by Backbiter.

"Stop laughing, Kelp Head," Thalia growled as she heard Percy.

"Whatever, _Pinecone Face_."

"Shut it, Kelp-for-Brains."

"Watch out, Airhead."

"Take a hike, Bubble Brains."

"Watch your mouth, Cloud Face." Thalia glared at him while sidestepping Luke's attack. The campers watched the banter between Thalia and Percy like a tennis match, their eyes flickering from one to another. Nico just rolled his eyes. Finally, Thalia managed to disarm Luke, with her spear at his throat. The campers cheered and clapped. All of then surged toward Thalia, congratulating her.

"Well done!"

"That was amazing!"

"Could you please teach us?"

Nico looked at Luke who was picking up his sword and dusting himself off. Nico walked up to Luke who had a disappointed expression on his face.

"Well done," he complimented, "You're a really good swordsman, one of the best."

"Not as good as you three," Luke replied bitterly.

"Still a match for the monsters," Nico pointed out, "Besides, we've been trained by the best." He paused, "If you want, I can ask Percy to teach you some tricks," Nico added.

"Could you, please?" Luke asked.

"Sure, I just offered, didn't I?"

_- Children of the Big Three -_

"Ok, so now lift your sword up like this," Percy lifted up his sword to demonstrate the move to Luke, "Yeah, like that and then you kinda slash and then stab." Percy did the move on a dummy. "Now you try."

"Ok," Luke said, getting ready to attack. He tried the move and managed to do it.

Percy clapped, "That was almost perfect! All you've got to do is twist your sword a bit more - it'll cause more damage and protect you if your opponent tries to attack." Luke nodded, concentrating.

"Let's do this." Luke tried the move again. This time, it was perfect.

"Awesome!" Percy praised, "Now let's try another move."

Percy and Luke spent the rest of the afternoon sparring and practicing sword moves.

"Did you want to do this tomorrow?" asked Percy.

"Sure, can you also teach me archery - I saw how good you guys were when I visited Olympus," Luke said.

Percy paused, "I could teach you, but I'm not the right person to ask - Thalia is. See, we all have specialties in different places. Here, I'll show you, it's our ranking for the three things that we train in," Percy handed Luke a pice of paper written in Ancient Greek. It said:

_Sword-fighting - 1. Percy 2. Thalia 3. Nico_

_ Archery - 1. Thalia 2. Nico 3. Percy_

_ Powers - 1. Nico 2. Percy 3. Thalia_

'Oh, so if I want to know something about sword-fighting, I must ask you, if I want to know something about archery, I must ask Thalia and if I want to know something about powers, Nico's the one to go to?" Luke asked.

Percy nodded, "Pretty much."

"Ok, then, I'll ask Thalia. See you at dinner," Luke called back over his shoulder.

"See you," Percy shouted back.

Percy walked back to his cabin to change his clothes and shower.

"Hey, son of Poseidon, can you help us?" called two mischievous looking boys. They had brown curly hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Um, depends, what do you need help with?" Percy asked suspiciously. His hand was in his pocket, checking that he had everything, Riptide, some drachmas and a sand dollar. Something about these two boys made him check everything.

"Well, we want to prank Demeter's cabin. You see, we have this little thing with the head counselor of Demeter's, Katie," said the one on the left.

'It's a prank war, basically. She's pretty good at pranking as well..." the one on the right trailed off, think about something.

"Um, ok, before I tell you my answer, what are your names?" Percy asked, a bit confused

"Oh, how rude of us!' exclaimed the one on the right again.

"We are the Stoll brothers, sons of Hermes. I'm Connor and this idiot here is Travis," said Connor, the one on the left.

"So, will you help us?"

"Umm, ok? Uh, what did you need my help with?" said Percy, still confused.

"Well, we want to do a water prank... Are you in?" asked Travis?"

* * *

**Travis and Connor are in the story now. Things might get a bit crazy!**

**Someone reviewed and said that I should stick to the storyline and that I suck. Do you think so? Should I stop? Do you like my story? Please review and tell me. **

** - Lizzy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry - this chapter doesn't have much action. There is a bit of Percabeth near the end though. Hope it makes up for the non-action scenes. **

** - Lizzy :)**

* * *

"TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL! YOU ARE _DEAD_!" yelled Katie Gardner, soaking wet and a very mad expression on her face. Travis and Connor laughed silently with Percy, hiding behind the bushes.

"At least you don't have to face her wrath..." started Connor.

"Unless we dob you in," finished Travis. Percy glared at the sons of Hermes.

"I helped you, you get the blame, remember? That was our deal," Percy reminded them. Travis and Connor looked at each other, "Won't be the first time she'd mad at us," Travis shrugged.

"Yeah, but Mr. Newbie, over here should learn what it's like," Connor replied.

"We _did _ have a deal and Stoll's always honour their deals," Travis reminded his brother.

Connor grinned, "You made that up, didn't you?"

Travis shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe..."

"Yeah you did." Percy had listened the discussion between the two brothers with interest. It kind of reminded him of him, Thalia and Nico.

"Why don't you want the blame, anyway?" asked Connor, suddenly.

"Umm, because then my dad and Uncle Zeus will get mad and make us come back to Olympus. Also, have you ever seen Demeter in a bad mood?" asked Percy.

The brothers looked at each other again, "No, but we've seen an angry Katie. Percy sighed, shaking his head. He was pretty sure that an angry Katie and an angry Demeter were nothing alike. He suddenly heard leaves crunching and twigs snapping. Percy's head jerked up, only to see the furious face of Katie Gardiner. Her eye's widened in surprise.

"You were part of it too?" she asked, obviously surprised, "I thought that you might have a bit more sense than those two idiots." Katie's brown hair was still dripping wet and Percy smirked, remembering a time when he and Nico had dropped a huge bucket of water on Thalia. She had chased them around the house until she had managed to electrocute them.

"Oh, you think that it's funny?" asked Katie, catching Percy's smirk and thinking that it was because of her appearance, "Wait until I've finished with you."

"I wasn't smiling because of you, I was just remembering a time when something similar happened to Thalia," Percy said hurriedly.

"Hey, Katie," said Travis, easily.

"What's up?" asked Connor. Katie's green eye's glinted with anger.

"What's up? _What's up?_ I'll tell you what's up? Some idiot sons of Hermes and a son of Poseidon decided to rig my hose and pour an entire lake over me and my cabin! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" As soon as Katie finished talking, Percy felt something snaking up his legs, up to his waist. He looked down to see the grass growing rapidly, twisting around his legs. Percy tried to move but found that he couldn't. He pulled at the grass and tried breaking it. It didn't work.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Perce," said Travis, ignoring the glare that Percy gave him, "the more you struggle, the faster it grows. Besides, you're lucky that this isn't poison ivy..." Travis trailed off, remembering the time that Demeter's cabin had grown poison ivy around the Hermes cabin as revenge for planting thorns and weeds all around Demeter's cabin.

A few hours later Percy was walking, free of grass, laughing with the Stoll brothers about the prank. They had set up a trap: a bucket of water that would tip on her when she opened the door. Then, after she had finished shouting at Travis and Connor, she would change her clothes and then water her plants. When she went to get the hose, Percy would use his powers to bring the water out of the hose and redirect it into Katie's face. They kept doing that until Katie finally had enough and started looking for the Stoll brothers. Then they (Travis and Connor) had run away, laughing with Percy, until they found a hiding place in the bushes.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

"Hey, Perce, was it true that you helped the Stoll's prank Katie Gardner?" asked Nico, walking up to them.

"Yep," grinned Percy, popping the 'p'. Nico grinned as well.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, giving Percy a high five, "I heard that it was really funny! What happened, what did you do?"

Percy looked at Travis and Connor.

"Well..." started Travis, mischievously, "we might have wet Katie..."

"A few more times than just once..." carried on Connor.

"Maybe closer to 20, finished Travis, laughing, remembering the look on Katie's face. Everyone else started laughing too, Percy and Connor because of Katie's face and Nico because he thought that the prank would have been awesome and the thought of someone getting wet repeatedly.

Nico managed to calm himself first. He shook his head, "Next time, you'll have to include me. I can shadow-travel into them to scare them or something like that."

The Stoll's eye's widened, "You mean that thing that you did where you ran into a tree and came out on the other side of the arena?"

"Yep."

"_Epic, _imagine how many pranks we could pull with that!" exclaimed Connor.

"So many," moaned Travis, "Next prank, you're in," he said to Nico.

"Hey, what about me and my awesome water powers," Percy asked, jokingly.

"Sorry, man, but you're fired," joked Connor. Percy glared at him. "Nah, next prank and you're both in," Connor said, imagining all the pranks that he could do with the powers that Percy and Nico had.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

The next few weeks passed by quickly for the three newcomers. Percy trained some of the campers, including Luke, at sword-fighting. Thalia trained some of the campers at archery and Nico helped some more campers discover their powers. Percy and Nico helped the Stoll brothers with their pranks, Thalia found a wounded eagle and nursed it back to heath and Percy really did ride Blackjack everyday.

In the third week of the three demigod's stay, Thalia had found an eagle with a broken wing, lying on Zeus' Fist, a cluster of rocks that was named after Zeus. She had taken it to Lee Fletcher, head counselor of Apollo's cabin. He had helped Thalia heal it and she had called it Rapier, because it had sharp claws and a sharp beak, the sharpest that she had ever seen. When Thalia tried to release it, it didn't want to go away, so Chiron and Dionysus had let Thalia keep it.

"Zeus would kill me if I made my brat of a sister upset," quoted a certain wine god. Thalia had just grinned, there were some advantages of being the daughter of Zeus. Now Rapier carried messages all around Camp and followed Thalia around when he wasn't. Blackjack now unofficially belonged to Percy. He called Percy his 'boss' and made Percy ride him almost everyday.

"Now just Nico needs to find a pet," smirked Percy one night when he was walking around Camp Half-Blood with his cousins. Nico slapped Percy playfully on the shoulder.

"Maybe you can give me one on Thursday," replied Nico.

"Uh, what's Thursday?" asked Thalia, confused. Nico feigned shock.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've forgotten that we're turning 15 in two days!?" exclaimed Nico. Percy and Thalia's eyes went wide with shock.

"It's August 16th already?" asked a shocked Percy.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Well, obviously someone hasn't been keeping up with their dates."

Thalia moved her hands nervously, "What am I going to get you? I mean, two days isn't much time!"

"Good luck," said Nico, sarcastically, "I already got you your presents."

"_Vlacas,_" cursed Thalia in Ancient Greek, calling herself an idiot.

"I agree," groaned Percy thinking of all the things that he would have to do for Thalia and Nico. Nico chuckled quietly.

"Good luck," he said again. Thalia stuck a tongue out at Nico.

"You two are so mature," Percy said, grinning at them.

"What and you are too?" teased Thalia. Percy glared at Thalia.

"Bet you can't beat me to the beach," he called, already running towards the beach.

"Cheater," yelled Nico, now running as well.

"Both of you are cheaters," Thalia shouted, running, 2 metres behind Nico who was 2 metres behind Percy.

Percy, Thalia and Nico were laughing as they ran, their troubles and worries lost in the wind.

"Beat...ya," panted Percy, still grinning.

"You...started...first..." Thalia replied, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah...you...cheated," Nico scowled, "It's...not...fair..."

"Two words: sucked...in," Percy was the first to recover. Thalia and Nico pouted.

"You suck."

"Go to Hades."

Thalia and Nico started saying their usual insulting comments to him. Percy didn't listen, having heard it a hundred times before.

"I have an idea," said Thalia suddenly.

Percy and Nico exchanged glances - was this going to be a good or bad idea?

Percy shook his head, "Fine, let's hear this idea, Thals."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Let's race again - _fairly _this time." Percy shrugged.

"Why not?" Nico said. The three cousins positioned themselves in a starting position for a race. Thalia started the race by saying 'go' and the three of them shot off like bullets, which is to say, very fast. They had decided that the finish line would be the cluster of rocks about 150 metres away.

Percy, who was in the lead, looked back and shouted, "Come on slow coaches! Ooof!" Percy had run into a person with blonde hair, landing on top of them. "Sorry," he muttered, blushing when he saw that it was Annabeth.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," she muttered back. Percy rolled off her gently, so that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Now, who's the tomato-faced slow coach?" called Nico, nearly at the finish-line.

"Shut up," Percy shouted back, poking out his tongue. Turning back to Annabeth, he said, "Sorry. I really didn't mean to bump into you... Umm, what are you doing here?" Percy added.

"I was walking down here to read. I like being near the ocean, it's calming," Annabeth answered. "So... were you racing?"

"Yep, I _was _going to win, but uhhh..." Percy trailed off, not wanting to seem like he was blaming Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled, grimly, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault," grinned Percy, "Can I sit with you?"

"Uhh, sure, but I'm only going to be reading," replied Annabeth, smiling but looking confused at the same time.

"Maybe you can socialise a bit, instead of reading. Every time that I see you, you're either doing the activities around camp or reading," Percy tried to convince Annabeth, "Oh come on, _please_," added Percy, seeing the look on Annabeth's face.

Annabeth rolled her eye's. Percy was doing puppy dog eyes at her. She could hear Nico and Thalia shouting that they were going to the archery range. Both Percy and Annabeth shouted 'goodbye' back. Annabeth thought some more. She looked at Percy. He was doing the puppy dog eyes again. Annabeth sighed, "Arg, _fine_."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me. Also, if you have any suggestions, please tell me and I'll try to include it in my story. Hope that this chapter was enjoyable. And please give me some suggestions for possible Percabeth scenes. I suck at romance. **

**There is also a poll on our profile page. Please vote. GO PERCY JACKSON!**

** - Lizzy :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope this chapter's good. Sorry about the long wait, although I wan't promise that I'll update soon cos you never know what will happen. Don't want to make an empty promise... :)**

** - Lizzy :)**

* * *

"So... what did you want to talk about?" asked Annabeth, sitting with Percy on the beach, watching the sun set over the ocean.

Percy chuckled quietly, "So I know your favourite animal is the owl, but what's your favourite colour?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Are we playing 20 Questions now?" Percy shrugged. "Well, my favourite colour is either gray or orange. Yours?"

"Blue. Why are are those your favourite colours?" asked Percy.

Annabeth thought for a few seconds, "I like orange because it reminds me of Camp - the one place where I most feel at home. As for gray, I'm not really sure. I just like it," she paused, thinking of another question to ask Percy, "What's your favourite food and drink?"

"Anything blue, especially these blue choc-chip cookies that my mom - I mean Amphitrite makes. My favourite drink would probably have to be cherry coke. I also like that blue too." Percy's green eye's sparked in the setting sunlight, making them even more captivating than before.

"Wow, you really like blue things, don't you?" Annabeth looked amazed.

"Hey, it's still my turn," Percy pretended to frown and wave his finger disapprovingly, "You should wait for your turn, you know," Percy carried on in a superior tone, "and you, as a daughter of the wisdom and battle strategies goddess, Athena, should -" Annabeth pushed him over, laughing.

'Spare me the pain of the lecture and just ask your question, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, still laughing.

"Seaweed Brain?" questioned Percy, picking himself up from the sand.

Annabeth blushed, "You're a seaweed brain, full stop. No more to explain. Now just ask the question."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Impatient? Fine, uhhh, how did you get to Camp and how old were you?"

'I was seven years old when I ran away from home. I wasn't getting along with my family. My father married another women and had two perfectly _normal _kids with her. They blamed me for the monsters that attacked the family. They made it clear that I wasn't welcomed into their house. So I took the hint and left. I found Luke and then we met Grover, the satyr that led us here," Annabeth answered. Percy listened with an open mouth.

"Why don't you go back, try again?" asked Percy, curiously.

"I did. See this ring," Annabeth showed him a necklace that she wore. It was made of leather and had 7 clay beads with tiny picture on it. The necklace also had a diamond ring on it, "this was my mother's. She gave it to my dad just before she left him. Then one day, I got a letter from him, saying that he wanted to start over again. My dad enclosed this ring in the letter. The sad thing was - I believed him."

Annabeth paused, remembering. She kept telling Percy her story after a few seconds, "So I went back. Everything was the same as before. Monsters attacked, we fought. I couldn't even make it till Christmas. I called Chiron and went back to camp. Chiron is like a father to me," Annabeth said, with a faraway look in her stormy gray eyes.

"Wow, I think that I just found out more about you in five minutes than I had in the hour that we met each other at Olympus," exclaimed Percy, "but still, you should try again, start over."

"I know you're just trying to help Percy, but please, just leave it," asked Annabeth in a strained voice.

Percy sighed, "Ok, ask your question now."

Annabeth thought for a bit, "Umm, how did you get to be raised on Olympus?"

Percy frowned, "Uh, I'm not sure. I mean, I had just been born. Hard to remember when you were just a baby," said Percy, sarcastically. Annabeth rolled her eyes, even though she was smiling. "So, um, my dad and mom - I mean Amphitrite, they told me that my mom, my real mom, died when I was born. She died during childbirth. The same thing happened with Nico. Thalia's mom is still alive, but she didn't want anything to do with Thalia and left almost straight after Thalia was born."

"No offense, but why weren't you given up for adoption or something like that?" asked a confused Annabeth.

"Our dad's were feeling very nice at the time, I guess. They said that it would also be unfair to the families that took us in. We would have caused unnecessary trouble for them, you know, being dyslexic and all," said Percy, trying to remember what his father had said. Annabeth nodded, "Oh, okay..."

"My turn," said Percy, "Umm, what weapon do you use and why?"

Annabeth took out a sharp-looking knife, "This is the knife that Luke gave me when we were fighting monsters. He taught me a few moves and my mother spoke to me in my head. She taught me a few more things as well," Annabeth paused, "You asked why I use this weapon, but I'm not really sure. I mean, I like using my knife the best. It's hard to explain." Annabeth had an infuriated look in her eye, like she hated not knowing.

Percy nodded, "I understand, same with me. I mean, you just feel a connection to your weapon, especially after lot's of adventures and times it's saved your life."

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly right. Now for your question: what's with you and blue food?"

Percy started laughing silently, "Everyone asks that," he explained seeing confused look on Annabeth's face, "It was a story. My dad said that my real mother had an abusive husband, before she met him. Her husband said that there was no such thing as blue food. So she proved him wrong and started making blue food." Percy smiled, "I guess it's just the genes or something, but I love blue food too. It's one of the only things that makes me feel connected to my real mom." By now, Percy had a sad sort of smile and his eyes had lost their usual light and Annabeth's eyes showed her sadness.

"I'm sorry," said Annabeth, sympathetically.

Percy shrugged, "Don't worry, I barely knew her. Besides, Amphitrite is my mom now. Umm, your question is... what is the best thing about Camp?"

"Well, there's a lot that's great about Camp, but one thing!" Annabeth shook her head, "That's really hard..." Annabeth thought for a bit, "I think... I think that the best thing about Camp is that you don't feel alone, you don't feel abandoned. Like, when monsters are attacking you, you feel like a freak. You feel alone. Most half-bloods don't even know what's happening. They don't know what to do. At Camp, you never feel alone. When I met Luke, I was so happy that I wasn't the only person who was being attacked. When I came to Camp, I was even happier. I think that that is one of the best things at Camp," Annabeth concluded taking a deep breath.

Percy had listened to Annabeth's speech with an open mouth, "Wow, that was deep."

"Someone like you can see when something is deep?" asked Annabeth teasingly. Percy just glared at her and stuck out his tongue. "So mature," commented Annabeth, copying Percy and sticking out her tongue at him.

"Hypocrite," muttered Percy.

"You did it first," shrugged Annabeth. The two demigods fell into a comfortable silence and watched the sun setting.

"You know what we should do?" asked Percy, suddenly, after a couple of minutes.

Annabeth jumped, startled, "No, what?"

"We should swim," answered Percy simply. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Trust a son of Poseidon to think of something like that," she said.

"Come on, let's go." Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her toward the ocean.

"No, I don't have my swimsuit on!" protested Annabeth.

"Who cares," Percy said, "I can dry us after." Annabeth sighed, accepting defeat. Percy pulled off his shirt and dove into the sea.

"Come on!" he called to Annabeth, who was standing at the edge, hesitantly. "Before I splash you," warned Percy, making the waves lap at Annabeth's feet.

"It's cold," Annabeth complained.

"The sooner you get in, the warmer it gets." Percy was already shoulder-deep in the water. He wasn't even wet and Annabeth could see all the muscles he had from sword-fighting and all the other activities he did.

The waves at Annabeth feet were starting to get bigger. She could see Percy swimming with some dolphins. He waved to her, telling her to get in. Shaking her head, Annabeth waded into the water until she was waist-deep, then should-deep and then she reached where Percy was waiting for her.

"Say hi to Bubbles and Bouncer," Percy told her.

"Umm, hi Bubbles, hi Bouncer." The dolphins made some noise when Annabeth said their names. Annabeth started smiling. It was starting to become enjoyable.

"This is pretty fun," she said, voicing her thoughts.

Percy smiled, "Glad you like it. I do this all the time, although not at a beach."

Percy and Annabeth carried on playing in the water, until they heard the conch horn, signaling dinner. By now it was dark and the moon was out.

"Time for dinner," Annabeth said, reluctantly, not wanting to get out of the water.

"I had a lot of fun," Percy told her.

"Me too." They started wading back to the shore and Percy dried Annabeth with the touch of a hand.

"So, umm, can we hang out together a bit more?" asked Percy as they were heading up to the mess hall.

Annabeth smiled, "I'd love too." Just then there was a scream and the terrifying roar of a monster.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW! **

**Percabeth... not much romance, but the start of a friendship. Percy, Thalia and Nico will be turning 15 soon. So there will probably be a bit more romance then. **

**The couples will be Percabeth, Thuke and are there any more that you want? Please review and tell me!**

** - Lizzy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Nico was about to enjoy a quiet dinner of hamburgers and chips at the Hades table **(Chiron and Mr. D built a Hades cabin and table when Hades received a throne at Olympus) **when a scream and the roar of a monster interrupted him. Nico sighed. There was never any peace and quiet time for him. He looked at Thalia. She had pulled out her spear and her hand was on her bracelet, ready to tap it to bring out her shield. Nico willed his sword to appear at his side. In a second it was there. He looked around. Where was Percy?

Nico heard a scream again. It sounded like a girl. He looked in the direction of the scream. It was near a pine tree. Despite the situation, Nico couldn't help but grin. He did every time he saw a pine tree, remembering the incident with Thalia. The campers were all pulling out their weapons and running toward the scream. Nico ran with the crowd. He looked around for Percy again. Where was his cousin?

Suddenly, Nico ran into someone. "Sorry," Nico muttered. The camper didn't reply. He was tallish with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. _Like Athena and her children, _Nico thought. The camper was looking at something a bit further away. Nico, craning his neck, followed the blonde guy's gaze until it landed on the ... minotaur.

A tall, ugly thing it was. Inside Nico had a panic attack, but on the outside he kept his calm. He unsheathed his sword and called to Thalia, who was also looking at the hideous monster in front of them, "Thals, plan Delta, do plan Delta."

"We need Percy to do it," Thalia called back, tearing her gaze away from the minotaur.

"I'm here," panted a new voice, joining the conversation. The campers had gotten over their shock and ran forward to save the two people in front of the minotaur.

"Finally," Nico exclaimed.

"Just on time," said Thalia.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Hurry up and start doing plan Delta." Thalia nodded and willed her bow to appear.

She grinned, "Time for the fun to start." She immediately notched her bow and got ready to shoot. "Hey Annabeth," added Thalia, seeing Annabeth standing close by. Annabeth smiled grimly in response and took out a knife. Annabeth promptly ran toward the repulsive monster, taking out her New York Yankee hat as she went.

Nico and Percy had their swords ready and were about to charge to the minotaur.

"I have to say, the campers are doing a pretty good job of keeping the minotaur busy," commented Thalia just before the boys left.

"Yep," replied the boys and ran.

Percy searched for water nearby and found the lake. He quickly willed the water to come towards him. Percy felt a pull in his gut and knew that the water was coming. Soon he heard the sloshing and splashing of water and knew that there was a ball of water floating behind him.

He quickly ran towards the minotaur and shouted, "Hey ugly!" The minotaur immediately turned it's great big horrible head to face Percy. Thalia's arrows started raining down on it and the minotaur just swatted them away like annoying bees. Percy swung his sword at the minotaur when it came close to him. He looked around for Nico but saw the his cousin was helping to fight the hellhounds. Thalia was on the opposite side fighting a group of dracanae, stabbing with her spear. _So much for Plan Delta,_ he thought. Percy could see the satyrs and wood nymphs pulling the two half-bloods who had arrived out of the way.

"Looks like it's just you and me, buddy," Percy muttered to the minotaur, trying to slash with Riptide. The minotaur just roared in response. Percy looked up to the minotaur's face and immediately regretted it because it's nose was dripping with...

"Snot, dude, _snot_," Percy said, disgusted, "You really need a Kleenex." The monster roared again. "And you need a wider vocabulary," Percy added, now trying to stab the minotaur's legs and then hopping out of the way to avoid being turned into Percy-pie.

Suddenly, the minotaur lashed out and Percy dropped Riptide. Percy's green eye's widened with fear. His faithful sword was now firmly implanted in a tree. But the green eyed demigod didn't have much time to think about this because the minotaur lowered it's head and started charging toward Percy. _Help,_ thought Percy, silently. He didn't even have enough time to think of a plan.

Percy saw that the minotaur was 50 metres away from him. He knew that he couldn't outrun it but he could out smart it. 40 metres. 35... 30... 25... 20... _Think, brain, think_, thought Percy desperately. He ran through all the plans that Athena had taught him. _Think, think _think, Percy told himself. 10 metres... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Percy quickly grabbed one of the minotaur's horns and clung on tightly. _Uh oh, _thought Percy as he heard a cracking noise and felt the horn starting to break off.

BAM!

Percy landed hard on the ground. He groaned as he got up, feeling that at least 2 of his ribs were broken. The minotaur, now having caught his scent again got up and got ready to charge. This time Percy was ready. He stood his ground and waited for the minotaur to come to him again.

As soon as the minotaur was close enough, Percy stabbed it with the horn. The minotaur gave one final roar and disappeared into monster dust. Some of the campers who were watching cheered.

"Well done, Percy."

"Great job."

"Keep it up."

"Well done, man," called the Stoll brothers together, with a very mischievous look on their faces.

"What did you take?" asked Katie Gardner, eying them suspiciously. They grinned at her. Her eyes widened and Katie quickly checked her pockets. "You - you - you stupid, thieving - arg!" Katie was lost for words. What the Stoll brothers had taken, no one except them knew. "Give me back my gloves, _now!"_ Katie said, menacingly.

Some of the campers grinned, others looked frightened for the two brothers facing a very angry daughter of Demeter. Most of the campers were just glad that the fight was over.

"Who said that we have your gloves, Katie?" asked Connor.

"You - have - a - guilty - look - on - your - faces," said Katie, through clenched teeth.

Travis looked at the crowd surrounding them and asked innocently, "Have any of _you _seen Katie's gloves?" People snickered at Travis' innocent act. Others pretended to look around for the gloves and shook their heads when they couldn't find them.

"Travis Stoll, don't pretend. Give them back -" Whatever Katie was going to say was interrupted by a satyr who came running down to the group of demigods.

"There are two seriously injured demigods. We need healers!" he said urgently. The Apollo campers quickly ran to the infirmary.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

The boy with sandy hair opened his startling blue eyes. He coughed and looked at his surroundings. There were 6 blonde haired teenagers running around the room that he was in. He was lying in a comfortable bed, in a room that looked like it was made completely of wood. There were shelves full of boxes and flasks. The boxes looked like they held some kind of yellowy-orange sweet.

A girl that looked like she was about his age, 14 or 15, looked in his direction and smiled when she saw that he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. The boy sat up and immediately groaned and put a hand to his chest. The girl grimaced, 'Not so good, I guess." She turned to the young boy next to her, "Dean, can you get me some nectar and ambrosia please?" Dean walked to the shelves and got a flask and a box. The girl turned back to the boy lying in the bed, "So... um, what's your name?"

"Xavier," gasped the boy, feeling the place where the minotaur had hit him.

Dean returned with the 'nectar' and 'ambrosia' just as the girl said, "I'm Hilary, by the way. Thanks, Dean."

"Wh-where am I?" Xavier asked.

"You're at a place for people like us," Hilary bit her lip, "I'll explain the rest later." Just then Xavier remembered Taylor, the girl that he had met and had grown to care for.

"Where's Taylor?" he asked, urgently.

"She's here too. She'll be fine," Hilary assured Xavier, "Now sleep." Xavier nodded and closed his eyes. A minute later he was asleep.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was ok..**

**I was thinking of making Taylor or Hilary Xavier's girlfriend, but when he turns bad she stays at camp. Did you want Taylor or Hilary to be it?**

**And did you want them to stay with Xavier or leave him?**

**- Lizzy  
ps. Could you please vote on the poll on our profile page? Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it and please REVIEW!**

* * *

Xavier was now awake and walking around Camp Half-Blood, fully healed, enjoying his newfound freedom. He as glad that he didn't have to deal with monsters 24/7 and now he knew what he was and that he wasn't a freak. The only thing that Xavier wished was for his father to claim him.

He had run away from home because his mother had abused him. After about three months surviving by himself, Xavier had met Taylor, the pretty daughter of Aphrodite. She was a year younger than him and had the special power of charmspeak, as Xavier had found out recently. She was like a little sister to him and he had grown to love her.

Xavier thought about Hilary, the first person he had seen when he had woken up. She had been the one to show him around and the first friend that he had made at the Camp. Suddenly, Xavier felt someone jump on his shoulders and wrap their legs around his waist.

"Hey Xavier," said Hilary, smiling. Xavier hooked his arms under her legs and gave Hilary a piggy back to 'their spot'.

Xavier had been exploring camp, when he saw Hilary disappear into the woods. Naturally, he he followed her. 'Their spot' was basically a clearing hidden by the trees and vines. It had a flower patch that Hilary had planted, a banana tree, a metre of grapevines, a mango tree and a frangipani tree. There was a small path that lead to a cave. It had special torches that never went out and never gave off fumes. It had a camping mattress, a shelf and other things that Hilary had brought into the cave.

"I love this place," she sighed, as Xavier put her down gently.

Xavier laughed, "Me too." Then he sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hilary, frowning.

"I just wish that my dad would claim me soon..." Xavier trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he will claim you soon. All I know is that it has to be a major god. Nothing except a really strong scent would attracted the minotaur," Hilary assured him, as she sat down in the sun.

"Hmmm..." Xavier lay his head down in her lap. Hilary stoked his golden blonde hair absentmindedly. **(Sorry, I skipped a bit. Hilary and Xavier have grown a lot closer now.)** Hilary opened her mouth to say something when the conch horn was heard for lunch.

"Let's go," Hilary sighed, getting up and starting to walk to the dining pavilion. As he was walking Xavier thought about Hilary. He loved the way that her hair was perfectly curled and golden and how her brown eyes sparkled when she was happy. He loved the way her shirt would ride up when she was practicing archery so that you could see her perfectly toned stomach and the way that she laughed and her witty remarks. In fact, Xavier thought that he was starting to fall for the daughter of Apollo.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

Nico looked over at the new kid arriving with the blonde-haired daughter of Apollo. What was her name again? Heather, Hilga? Hilary? That was it - Hilary. Nico studied the new kid as he walked in. What was _his _name, now? Something starting with an 'X'. Thalia passed the Hades table on her way to Zeus' table.

"Hey, Thals, what's that new kid's name again?" he asked quietly.

"Umm, the guy or the girl?" asked Thalia.

"The guy."

"Oh, that's Xavier," replied Thalia with her brow furrowed. "Why?"

"No reason," muttered Nico, watching Xavier carefully. Thalia shook her head. She knew that Nico was lying but if he didn't want to tell her, he really didn't want to tell her.

Nico could feel a strong aura surrounding Xavier. Xavier didn't look like or act like a son of one of the Big Three, but Nico knew that anything was possible. He just resolved to watch the strange demigod carefully.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

Percy was about to enjoy a delicious lunch of hamburgers and blue cherry coke when he remembered that he had to give a portion of the food to the gods. He quickly cut a bit of the hamburger and moved the the happy, red, dancing flames. Percy saw the new kid at Camp Half-Blood moving towards that flame with a lost look on his face. Percy felt sorry for the guy. He seemed like a nice person but all he wanted was for his father to claim him. So Percy decided to offer him some advice.

"Hey, you're Xavier, right?" asked Percy walking up to Xavier with his plate in his hand.

"Uh, yeah..." answered Xavier, a bit confused.

"So, listen, I know you feel out of the place and awkward and stuff, but when you give some food to the gods, offer some to your dad," Percy advised.

Xavier raised an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to do that if I don't even know who my dad is?"

Percy smiled, "Just say 'Please help me, father, dad,' whatever you feel comfortable with."

With that said, the son of Poseidon walked over to the fire and offered some to his father. Sitting down again, Percy looked at Xavier, pushing some of his food into the flames. His lips moved, but Percy couldn't hear what the unclaimed demigod had said, he could only guess and hope that his advice had been taken.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

That evening, the campers where sitting around the campfire, getting ready to sing the campfire songs. Mr D was sitting at the main table, looking as if it he had been forced to come. Luke, who was sitting with Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Percy, chuckled when Percy commented on this.

"Chiron probably _did_ force him. If Mr D wasn't here, he'd probably be playing pinochle or something like that."

Out of the blue, Nico asked, "So what do you think of those new kids? Xavier and Taylor?"

"Why are you so interested in them, Nico?" asked Thalia.

Nico frowned, not because he didn't like Thalia's question, but because he was trying to work out how to answer. "I don't really know," he started, hesitantly. "That Xavier guys just gives off these powerful vibes, you know?"

"I personally feel sorry for him," said Percy, "I told him to offer his food to his dad." Annabeth and Luke nodded, agreeing.

"I think that his dad is probably very powerful, definitely not a minor god," stated Annabeth.

"Maybe he's another child of the Big Three," Luke joked. Everyone chuckled a bit.

Then Thalia said, "I think I would know if my dad had another affair. Although, Xavier doesn't really look like a child of Zeus."

Percy looked at her, "What about his eyes? I've only seen two people with eyes like that and that's you and your dad, Thals."

Luke thought for a bit, "You know, Thalia, I think Perce is right. Only you and your dad have eyes, that kind of blue. Well, except for Xavier now."

Thalia made a face and shrugged, "I guess." A comfortable silence settled as the five friends were absorbed in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Thalia sat up straight, startling everyone. "What happened, Thals?" asked Nico.

Thalia barely looked at him.

Annabeth snapped her fingers in Thalia's face. "Earth to Thalia, earth to Thalia," she said. Thalia blinked and looked at each one of them slowly.

"I was just thinking - Xavier is about our age, right?" She paused while the others nodded. "Well, if he _is _a son of Zeus that means that my dad had two affairs in less than 12 months," she said, disgusted. The rest of the demigods shivered, not wanting to think about it.

Just then, Chiron stood up and held up his hand for silence. "Just before we start singing our campfire songs, I would like to officially welcome our two new campers, Xavier..." he trailed off, waiting for Xavier to say his last name.

"Romady, Xavier Romady," announced Xavier.

Chiron smiled and continued, "And our other camper, Taylor..."

"Gavanchy. I'm Taylor Gavanchy," Taylor flashed them a beautiful smile of sparkling white teeth. Some of the boys started drooling. Everyone had to admit, Taylor was beautiful, with her wavy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She had a light tan and perfectly arched eyebrows. **(To see what Taylor and Xavier look like please look at the links on my profile page.)**

Suddenly a bright light surrounded Taylor making everyone look away. When the light faded, Taylor's faded jeans and tan leather jacket had been replaced by a flowing, floor length, one shoulder dress. It was an off-white colour and had folds and small ruffles on the top half. Taylor had light make-up on, making her look even more beautiful than before. Her hair had been put into a messy bun, with hair falling out on one side. There was also a silver hairband with a cream flower in Taylor's hair. **(Go to my profile page and look at the link to see what Taylor's hair looks like.****)**

Everyone was looking at Taylor. Chiron bowed to Taylor and said, "Hail, Taylor Gavanchy, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty and lady of doves." Everyone else started bowing to Taylor. She looked around wildly, not knowing what to do. To her relief, Chiron stood up, with the campers following his example.

Nico turned to look at Xavier, to see how he was taking this. He gasped, noticing a symbol above Xavier's blonde hair. It was a lightning bolt. He pointed and gave a cry, "Xavier's being claimed as well!"

Chiron quickly turned and started bowing again. The campers, once again, followed his example. "Hail, Xavier Romady, son of Zeus, god of the sky and king of the gods." This claiming had caused hushed murmurings and whispered conversations throughout the crowd of campers.

Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Luke turned to Thalia. She was pale and her eyes wouldn't leave her half-brother. Percy and Nico exchanged a worried glance because Xavier was looking at them and his expression was one of fury and upmost contempt.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please!**

**I know it may seem like Jason and Piper but I swear I did not base Xavier and Taylor on them. I only realised that afterwards. If you have any suggestions please let me know and I'll try my best to make the most of them. **

**- Lizzy :)**

**ps. Could you please take a look at the poll on my profile page and vote?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bit of romance in this chapter - Thuke and Percabeth. Sorry if you don't enjoy it though. I suck at romance scenes. **

* * *

Thalia stormed angrily out of the amphitheatre. "Stupid dad," she muttered as she stormed out, "Getting two women knocked up in less than twelve months. He needs to control the urge to - AHHH!" Thalia tripped on a rock, falling until she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and pull her back up. "Thanks," she muttered to her saviour. As her saviour turned her around, Thalia found herself staring into Luke's baby blue eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Luke.

"What's the matter? _What's the matter?_" Thalia could hear her voice rising with each word. "My dad got two women pregnant in less than twelve months and now my brother-" Thalia's voice constricted at the word. She lowered her voice considerably and said, "My brother - did you see the look that he was giving us?"

"It's a bit hard not to notice," Luke mumbled under his breath. Thalia glared at him.

"I think that Xavier's upset that I got the lucky end of the stick and was raised on Olympus, with our father, a loving mother. You do know his history, don't you?"

Luke nodded, "Of course, he _was _in my cabin for a bit, you know."

"I don't want my brother to be mad at me and our dad..." Thalia trailed off, thinking. Luke brought his hands up to Thalia's face and made her look at him.

"You're a wonderful person and everyone will understand that you want to make it up to your brother and he _will _understand," Luke said forcibly. Thalia looked at him in the eye and saw that his baby blue eyes were filled with compassion, understanding and something else - something that Thalia only ever saw in the eyes of her cousins, Zeus and Hera - love. Without knowing what she was doing, Thalia nodded and leaned forward, so that there was an inch between their lips. Luke closed the distance and started kissing Thalia. Her arms went around his neck and his arms tightened around Thalia's waist, puling her closer.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

"What's taking them so long?" whined Percy, asking the question for the 13th time.

"I don't know," replied an annoyed Annabeth, answering the question for the 13th time.

Nico sighed, also getting annoyed at his cousins. "D'you reckon we should check on them?" Annabeth thought about it for a little while.

"I guess," she said finally. So Percy, Nico and Annabeth started heading towards the area where Thalia and Luke were.

"Do you think that a monster might have attacked them?" asked Percy.

"Maybe, Mr. Optimistic, but I don't think that it would have caused them that much trouble anyway" Annabeth was still annoyed at Percy. Nico sighed again and muttered something like, 'lovers arguments' and something about 'always the worst'.

"What did you say, di Angelo?" asked Annabeth menacingly, catching the part where he said 'lovers'.

"N-nothing," replied Nico, hastily. Percy snickered. Suddenly Annabeth gasped.

"What?" asked Percy, craning his neck, trying to look at what Annabeth was seeing.

"Shush," hissed Annabeth. She moved over a bit so that Nico and Percy could see through the hole of leaves and into the clearing where Thalia and Luke were. Both Percy and Nico had eyes as wide as saucers. Percy's green eyes were filled with surprise.

"The-they're kissing!" came Nico's strangled cry.

"No, duh, Sherlock," hissed Percy.

"Isn't it obvious enough?" asked Annabeth. Nico gave them both glares. He walked into the clearing and coughed noisily before the other two could stop him.

"Stupid guy," Percy muttered to Annabeth, "He's gonna get himself killed."

'Mmhmm," agreed Annabeth, "Should we go before they catch us with Nico too." Percy looked at her for a second before turning back to face the couple looking at Nico angrily. Percy could already hear thunder starting to boom.

"Yep." And he rushed off, grabbing Annabeth's hand as he passed her.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

Percy and Annabeth were laughing.

"Ahhhhhhh! Ouch! Thals, stop please! Luke, _please_. Oh come - ouch! Nonononono! Ahhhhhhh!"

Percy grinned, "I've never heard Nico scream so much."

"I don't think I've heard a guy scream that high before!" laughed Annabeth.

"I don't think that Thalia and Luke are going to be leaving Nico for a while now," commented Percy hearing Nico's cries in the background.

Annabeth snickered, "I never thought that Thalia and Luke would be so mad that someone had interrupted their _special_ moment together."

"Yeah, well, that's Thalia for you - she's unexpected. Besides Nico brought it on himself. He was the one who interrupted them," Percy pointed out. Annabeth nodded.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Annabeth gave a start, "What about Xavier? What do you think he'll do?" She asked grabbing onto Percy arm in her excitement. Percy's green eyes were clouded with worry, anxiety and something that Annabeth couldn't place.

"I hope that he isn't too mad at us..." Percy started to say.

Annabeth interrupted him, "Are you joking?" she asked, incredulously, "Didn't you see his face before?"

"I did, but I was hoping that he'd have cooled down by now." Percy grimaced.

"Mmmm, should we go check on him?" Annabeth asked, hesitantly. Percy stood up and offered a hand to Annabeth.

They started walking through the woods. Percy hadn't noticed that he was still holding Annabeth's hand. It felt so natural to him that he hadn't let it go when he had helped her up.

Annabeth was feeling the same way as Percy, except that she_ had_ noticed, but didn't tell him because she liked holding Percy hand. It was calloused from all the sword-fighting he'd done and yet it was smooth.

The two demigods walked along in a comfortable silence until they could see the outlines of the cabins. Percy pulled Annabeth back.

"What am I going to say to him?" Percy asked, anxiously. There was no doubt who _he_ could be.

"Just be yourself," replied Annabeth, honestly not knowing what to say because she wasn't sure how Xavier would react.

Percy spotted Xavier first, still sitting in the amphitheatre with Hilary Vanti.

"Hi Xavier, hey Hilary," smiled Percy. _Just be yourself, just be yourself, just be yourself_, he thought to himself.

"Hey, guys," smiled Annabeth.

"Hi Percy, Annabeth," greeted Hilary. She frowned when Xavier didn't answer and nudged him.

"Hi, _Perseus_," Xavier spat. A muscle in Percy's jaw twitched. Everyone knew that he hated being known by his first name. Percy decided to overlook it this time, though.

He took a deep breath, "So, Xavier, um, aren't you glad that your dad is Zeus. I mean, he's pretty awesome," Percy said. "Well, I mean after Poseidon, of course," he joked.

Xavier grunted, "I don't care that my dad is the king of the gods." Percy looked at Annabeth. She gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"So, um, did you want me to ask Thalia to teach you some of the things that a son of Zeus can do?" Percy offered. Xavier snorted.

"You think that I want to learn things that Thalia learnt from Zeus himself!?" Xavier snorted again.

"Hey Hilary, can you show me how to perfect my technique in archery please?" Annabeth quickly asked, letting go of Percy's hand.

Hilary quickly nodded and got up and went with Annabeth to the archery range. The two boys watched the girls go.

"Ok, listen, Xavier. I know that you must feel upset and abandoned and stuff like that but, don't. 'Cos you haven't been abandoned. I'm sure that Zeus watched over you and helped you when you needed it. All gods do that," Percy said as soon as the girls had gone.

"When did Zeus ever help me? When my mom hit me? When she shouted at me to die? When she broke my arm? NO! He never helped me then! Zeus, the king of the gods, never helped me when I needed it. He was probably too busy fawning over his daughter and her two stupid cousins!" Xavier was now on a rant, shouting and complaining. "Zeus probably was too busy teaching his stupid _daughter_ how to use her abilities or how to shoot an arrow or how to kill a monster. But Zeus _never _paid attention to his _son_, probably his _only_ son."

Percy listened to this, his worst fear confirmed - Xavier believed that the gods that abandoned him and what made it worse was that he, Thalia and Nico had been raised on Olympus and everyone at Camp knew it. It just affected Xavier more because he was also a child of one of the Big Three.

"Xavier, your mom may have abused you, but at least she didn't throw you out of the house or starve you or anything. At least you still had a place called home. Amphitrite wanted to kill me when I first got there. So did my step-brother Triton. Hera and Persephone wanted to kill Thalia and Nico,' Percy smiled a bit at the memory, "Your mom didn't want to kill you. At least you were able to live part of your life like a normal human. Me, Thalia and Nico never could and never will. We will always be set apart from other demigods. And all demigods will be set apart from mortals."

"If you think that an inspirational speech will change my opinion of the gods, then you're dumber than I thought. The gods, my father, any one of them could have taken me in like they did to you. I mean my mother abused me for Hades' sake!" Percy looked around worriedly, not wanted an angry Hades to appear. Xavier took a deep breath and continued, "But no, they were too busy making sure that _Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo _and _Perseus Jackson_ were perfectly fine. The Big Three could have left you in an orphanage, but they took you in. Why couldn't they have taken _me _in?" Xavier was shouting now. He took one look at the shocked expression on Percy's face and left the amphitheatre.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

"Thalia, THALIA!" Percy called to his cousin.

"What, Percy? Can't you see that I'm busy?" she asked, annoyed that her green-eyed cousin had interrupted her 'Torturing Nico' session. That was before she looked at his face. "What happened?"

"Xavier. He thinks that the gods abandoned him and he's really mad at us 'cos we were raised on Olympus, especially you. Probably because you're his sister." Thalia was silent after this. She started walking deeper into the woods. Luke started to move forward to reach out to Thalia, but Percy and Nico stopped him.

"She needs to be alone for a bit. Leave her," Nico told him. Luke sighed, but nodded.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

_Join me,_ whispered a voice in his head. _I can make you powerful. _He thought for a bit. Was it really power that he wanted? Or was it something else?

_Join me_, the voice said again. _Help me rise and I can help you on your quest for revenge on the gods_.

Revenge. Yes. That's what he wanted. Revenge on the gods. That sounded right. Revenge for abandoning him, for leaving him to fend for himself. Revenge.

_I will help you destroy them, kill them, take away their power,_ whispered the voice. It was making this deal sound better and better. He wanted to do this. All he needed to say was one word. But who was this voice? Why should he accept the voice's offer? Who was this voice to tell _him_ what to do?

_All you need to know about me,_ said the voice, _is that I can make your greatest dreams come true._ _Just say the word. It's just three letters. Just say it!_

The word got stuck in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Yes. Yes, I will join you. I will join you and get revenge on the gods. For all they did to me. Yes."

* * *

**Please REVIEW! I will update again when I get 8-10 reviews. depends if I'm feeling nice. **

**Hope you like this story so far. I will also try not to make it too long. Suggestions are accepted. :)**

**- Lizzy :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the long wait. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)********  
**

* * *

Percy watched Thalia and Xavier enter the dining pavilion the next morning. He watched them sit down at Zeus' table. Xavier looked a bit pale, but happier than the night before. Percy then got up to give some food to the gods. _Please help me, Father, _thought Percy, pushing the best part of the meat into the flames.

Percy sat down again. He saw Thalia and Xavier talking. Well, Thalia was talking and Xavier was ignoring her. Thalia was making agitated movements with her hands, while Xavier was eating, staring blankly ahead. Percy sighed, how long would it be until they managed to convince Xavier that the gods hadn't abandoned him?

After dinner, Percy walked up to Annabeth.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth greeted him. "What's up?"

Percy frowned, "Xavier looks happier than usual. Or was that just me imagining it?"

"It wasn't just you," Annabeth assured him.

"It doesn't look like he's accepted Zeus being his father or that he's forgiven the gods. It looks like someone offered him something. Like he's gotten something that he needed." Percy said, staring into the distance.

"Wow, you've finally exceeded your Seaweed Brain status," joked Annabeth, trying to lighten the mood.

Percy smirked, "What can I say? I'm awesome like that." Annabeth punched Percy lightly on the shoulder. "Besides, if I'm a Seaweed Brain then you're a Wise Girl."

Annabeth shook her head, "Really, Seaweed Brain? That's the best you can come up with? You're pathetic."

"Oh well, take it as a compliment then," sighed Percy.

"Whatever," smirked Annabeth.

"Hey, lovebirds," said Thalia, dejectedly, looking at the floor.

"What's up?" asked Percy, looking at her.

"Xavier," Thalia looked up, "something's up with him. I'm not sure what, but I want to find out." Percy and Annabeth nodded.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

Percy and Annabeth were walking together down the beach after just having finished breakfast. They were talking about Xavier, the gods, what they did at Camp that day and Xavier.

Annabeth laughed, "So you almost fell into the lava today?"

Percy grinned, "Yeah, but with my amazing skills, I managed to grab onto a handhold at the bottom and only my shoes were burnt."

"I'm glad that you didn't die," smirked Annabeth, "otherwise I wouldn't be able to call anyone 'Seaweed Brain."

"Aww, thanks," said Percy, holding a hand over his heart, "I'm honoured."

"You should be," Annabeth retorted, rolling her eyes at Percy's actions.

Percy took a deep breath, "Besides, I'm glad that I didn't die, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do this." He leaned down and swiftly kissed Annabeth.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

Nico was walking around the forest after breakfast when he ran into someone. Thinking that it was a monster, he quickly drew his sword.

"Jeez, Nico, look at who you're trying to skewer before you skewer them," came his cousin's familiar voice.

"Sorry, Thals, but you know I hate being interrupted when I'm thinking," Nico said.

"Yeah, yeah, but still - look before you skewer."

Nico grinned, "Whatever."

"What were you thinking about?" asked Thalia as she fell into step with Nico.

"Your brother," Nico replied, sneaking a glance at the blue-eyed girl next to him. Her expression turned to one of hurt and confusion. It happened every time Xavier was mentioned. Thalia quickly changed her face to a neutral look.

"Oh, so what about him?" Thalia wanted to know.

"I was thinking about what turned him so bitter and what he's going to do," Nico responded. "I mean, he could just get over it, but from what he said to Percy the other day, it's not very likely. Xavier could want revenge, but he wouldn't stand a chance against the Olympians and he knows it. Xavier would need a much more powerful force than a god to stand a chance."

Thalia took this in slowly. "So you mean that he's probably seeking out powerful force?" Nico nodded. "When you say 'powerful force' do you mean a monster or a few minor gods, old gods?"

Nico shrugged, "I have no idea. Anything could enter his mind if it's so set on revenge. Eidolons, an unlikely army of monsters, the occasional Titan, you know." Thalia looked Nico in the eyes for the first time since Xavier had been claimed. Nico could see the worry, hurt, confusion and an array of other emotions reflected in her eyes.

"I know, Nico, but I don't want anything to happen to him. All I want is to make it up to him. All those years that he spent being tortured, abused and forgotten - I want to make it up to him."

Nico nodded and sighed, "Ok, and I promise to help you. So Step 1: Talk to the person who knows him best - Taylor whatever her last name is."

Nico led the way back to the cabins. Thalia then dragged him off to Aphrodite's cabin. She knocked on the door. Silena Beauregard, head counselor of Aphrodite's cabin answered.

"Hey, guys. Did you finally come for that makeover that I promised you Thalia?" Silena squealed at the thought.

"Uh, no, no, sorry Silena, but we wanted to know if Taylor is here," Thalia said hurriedly.

"Oh," Silena looked disappointed, "Taylor, Thalia and Nico want you." The pretty dark haired 15 year old girl ran out, still in the hairstyle that Aphrodite had put her in the night that she had claimed Taylor. Taylor was wearing faded jean short shorts and her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt on with combat boots.

"Hey, Taylor," greeted Nico and Thalia.

"Hi," replied Taylor, still unsure why the two cousins had asked for her.

Thalia looked at Taylor, "Can you come with us please?" Taylor nodded.

When the three of them were comfortably sitting next to the lake, Nico started talking, "Ok, so, have you been watching Xavier lately?"

Taylor looked taken aback, "Um, well, yeah, but he - he's different, ever since Zeus claimed him. I don't know, but, well, Xavier acts like he's got something to prove." Thalia and Nico exchanged looks.

"Something to prove?" asked Thalia cautiously.

"Yeah, I can't really say what because I've only spoken to him three times since we arrived. He's been hanging out with _Hilary,_" at Hilary's name, Taylor made a face, "a lot. It's kind of hard to get his attention with her around."

"I take it you don't like Hilary?" guessed Nico.

Taylor considered Nico's guess and said, "Well, I don't like her because she took my best friend and older brother away from me, but, as a person, it's pretty hard to hate her." Taylor sighed, like she didn't want to like Hilary, but couldn't hate her at the same time.

"So, um, what's Xavier's past?" asked Nico, bluntly and straightforward.

Taylor hesitated, "I don't know if I can tell. I mean, it's kinda personal."

Thalia nodded, "I understand that, but we're trying to figure out what Xavier's going to do. If he'll forgive the gods or if he wants revenge on them and a persons past is a great way to tell."

"Oh, I can answer that question. Xavier wants revenge. The one time I spoke to him after we got claimed and...and when I heard him shouting at Percy," Taylor faltered as she remembered how powerful and angry Xavier had been that night.

While Percy and Xavier might not have noticed, Taylor had seen how the clouds that darkened and there had been a flash of lightning. She had smelt how the air had suddenly smelt of ozone. Somehow, Taylor knew that Xavier was the cause of all of this. Taylor had approached Xavier after he had stormed out of the amphitheatre. She had tried to calm him down, but all Xavier had spoken about was revenge against the gods and he had said that she was betraying him because she sided with the gods. That night Taylor had cried herself to sleep, knowing that she'd just lost her best friend and big brother.

Taylor had resolved to tell nobody, but it looked as though she was going to break this promise. Taylor told Thalia and Nico everything, from the fight between Percy and Xavier to crying herself to sleep.

"He was the only family I ever had, my mom supposedly disappeared when I was 2 and my dad hated me because I reminded him of my mother. My stepmother thought I was the freak of the family and my step-brother just bullied me. Xavier was the first person who had been kind to me, who helped me. I left when I was 8. I couldn't take the drama in my house anymore," Taylor concluded.

Thalia looked sympathetically at Taylor, "You aren't like the other Aphrodite girls - all looks and no brains, you're different and that's good."

"Yep, I agree with Thalia. Thanks for sharing all this with us. When we find out what Xavier's doing, you'll be the first to know," Nico promised her.

Taylor smiled wanly, "Thanks. Xavier's not speaking to me anymore. I just...I just wish that he'd...that he'd become my brother again and not the untouchable son of Zeus."

"And don't _ever_ forget that you have a family, Taylor. The whole of Camp is your family," Thalia said, standing up. "See you around."

"Bye, Taylor," Nico started to get up. "I've gotta go. I promised Percy that I'd spar with him later. Gotta get ready."

"Um, Nico, would you be able to teach me, please?" asked Taylor, shyly.

Nico grinned, "Sure."

_- Children of the Big Three - _

"Come with me, please Hilary. Please, please, please," begged Xavier.

Hilary looked sadly at Xavier, "You know I love you Xavier, but...but this is _Kronos, _for Hades' sake! Why would you help him?"

"He offered me revenge against the gods!" cried Xavier.

"_When_ did Kronos offer you all this?" asked Hilary, "I mean, _how_ did he ask you this?"

"Last night, in a dream," answered Xavier, quickly. "Please, please, _please_ join me! You can get revenge on your dad for never visiting you, for never even paying attention to you."

"Xavier, I - I - I would really like that, but, then I would be betraying Camp," Hilary said, hesitantly.

"I'll ask Kronos to spare the Camp, only if you join," Xavier said, kissing her. **(Yeah, they're together now)** Hilary opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

"I - I...I want to, Xavier, I really want to, so..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Just to clear things up, in the last chapter, that _was_ Xavier at the end. Now you know who the 'voice in his head is'. Could you also please vote in the poll on my profile page?**

**Begging you to review and give thoughts about chapter,**

**Lizzy :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth grabbed the nearest knife and pointed it at Helen.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Annabeth screamed. Helen was terrified, never in her life has she seen Annabeth like this. Than a fart erupted in the room. Annabeth crumpled to the floor.

"Ooops," said Helen.

The boys looked up and said "Ooooh, we want to join!" They also began farting, little spurts of toxic gas filling the room.

Annabeth screamed NOOOOO! She pointed the knife, but it had no effect. She soon died and withered away. The Dad stood there in horror, watching his beautiful wife and children fart. Suddenly a face mask on his face protect himself from the gas. Helen and the boys clapped and cheered and went out to McDonalds, Helen soon forgetting about the soup on the stove. IT went BOOOOOM! and blew up the whole house.

They got at of the house in the nick of the time and went to McDonalds. They got 50 family boxes. Everyone there stared at them, looking at all the family boxes that filled the table. After two family boxes each their farts filled the room. Everyone crumpled to the floor. And then a burst of light filled the room. There was Annabeth standing there with a knife and a mask covering her face.

"DIE!DIE!DIE!" she screamed. The family stood there in shock. Instead of throwing the knife, a loud fart erupted from the room. The family looked at each other than suddenly crumpled to the ground. "Hehe, opps." Then suddenly, the pigs and sheep and cows and chickens from Minecraft also appeared in McDonalds, and said 'Payback". Then they grabeed the knives and screamed DIE DIE DIE DIE! When the chickens caught sight of the new CHicken burger, they fainted. The cow was horrified when he saw the ANgus burger containing his brother and the pigs were like :OOOOOOOOO "IS THIS WHAT IS HAPPENEING TO US!" Soon, they killed verybody in McDonalds, and in the whole world, then they took over the world and made the dirt slaves. Then aliens came to infiltrate the land. they came down on their majestci aliens. And starrted to sing sexy and I know it! The pigs were horrified and commited suicide by jumping off a cliff. The cows jumped into to lava and became angus burgers. The chickens just sat there.

The aliens fell off the majectic unicorm and fell into the lava. Than came a zombie from minecraft and started to eat the aliens and the angus burgers. Than came Annabeth.

"DIE!DIE!DIE!" Annabeth screamed. THAN SHE FARTED AND THEN THEY ALL DIED. EXCEPT ANNABETH. "KARMA IS A BITCH!"

THAN CAME A SKELETON (from minercraft) THAT SHOT HER IN THE FACE. Then Percy came and started eating the skeleton. "Yuuuuum" he said while crunching on the bones of the writing skeleton. Then he unleashed all the water in the world and killed everythin, including himself. That is why the world is so blue. For millions of years, earth was empty but then God came along and "created" it (not.) Using ebay of course. He bought fire from Mercury, got woman from Venus, mars bars from Mars, bums from Uranus and Mickey Mouse from Pluto. The Greek Gods also helped him because God didn't have enough money. They resigned from their position of being Gods and God took over, pretending that he was here all along. And then knives were invented, again. And everyone killed each other, again.

And then. "DIE!DIE!DIE," Annabeth screamed once again. God said, not again then blew himslef up using the TNT from Minecraft that he bought off ebay. The humans continued to kill each other, Now, you can still hear the "DIE DIE DIE!" of Annabeth Chase and the crucnhing of Percy Jackson eating skeletons. That's why archealogists can never find skeletons because Percy eats them all.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope that you liked the fake chapter. Grace and Katie wrote that and Grace put it up on my story as a joke. It's actually an alternate ending for the story, Percy goes to BAG Academy. Hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait and the stupid story before.**

**Here's the real chapter :)**

* * *

"Where's Xavier?" asked Thalia, frantically, running up to Luke.

Luke gave her a confused look, "Um, he's you're brother, so shouldn't you know?"

"No," Thalia said, her worry reflecting in her eyes, "When I woke up, Xavier was already gone. I thought that he might have woken up early and gone out already, but it's already midday and he isn't here. I've been all around Camp!"

"Maybe he's somewhere that you don't know about," Luke suggested. "Let's go to Apollo's cabin and see if Hilary's there. She might know where Xavier went."

"Good idea."

Luke grabbed Thalia's hand and started leading the way to the golden cabin.

"Oh, if you want Apollo campers, they're at the archery range," called a big guy from Hermes' cabin.

"Ok, thanks, Joel," Luke called back.

Thalia and Luke made their way to the archery range, only to find it empty.

"Guess they left already," Luke stated the obvious. They saw Silena strolling around the strawberry fields with the head counselor of Apollo, Lee Fletcher and Taylor.

"Hey, Lee, Silena, Taylor," Luke greeted.

"Hi, guys," Thalia said.

Lee gave Thalia a sideways glance. "We were just coming to find you," he said.

Thalia looked at him, "Why?"

"Well, um, Hilary's disappeared," Lee stated, "and well, since Xavier is her best friend, we thought that we'd ask you if you knew where he went. Then Silena told me that she heard that you were looking for Xavier. We wanted to tell you that we think they ran away together."

"I thought that, but I didn't want to accept it," Thalia said, sadly. Luke put his arm around Thalia's waist and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," he assured her.

'Yeah, Mr D probably knows. I mean, he can feel if anyone leaves the Camp borders," Lee said.

"Ok, let's go and speak to Mr D," Thalia said, worry written all over her face.

Silena said that she needed to go, but Taylor stayed with them. Lee and Thalia started talking anxiously, talking about the behaviour of the two demigods and where they might have gone.

"You do know that they may not have even left camp," Lee said.

Thalia gave him a shocked look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Hilary has always been disappearing lately, ever since she met Xavier. We've looked all around Camp for her, but never found her. I got worried, so one day, I tailed Hilary. I found out that she went to this clearing in the forest. It's actually really nice," Lee explained.

'Oh, I never really noticed that Xavier disappeared. I mean, he only moved into Zeus' cabin two nights ago," Thalia said. Lee nodded, thinking.

"I checked that clearing earlier and they weren't there," Lee said.

"Did they have anything in that clearing before?" Thalia asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Um, yeah, I think so. Sleeping bags, camping mattresses, a magical torch that Apollo gave each of his children, some clothes, food, stuff like that," Lee counted off the things on his hand.

"And did you check to see if anything was taken from their supplies when you checked earlier?" asked Thalia.

Lee's eyes widened, realising what Thalia was thinking. They might not even have to go ask Mr D. "No, I was worrying too much, I didn't think!"

Thalia grabbed his arm. "We should go check!" She turned to Luke and Taylor behind her, "Lee and I are just gonna go check something, will you two ask Mr D by yourselves?"

"Of course," Taylor said, "Anything for Xavier." Luke nodded.

"Thanks, guys. Good luck!" Lee thanked them gratefully and then ran off with Thalia.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

"Hey, lovebirds, are you finally together?" asked Nico interrupting Percy and Annabeth kissing on the beach. They both blushed.

"You love to interrupt people don't you?" asked Percy, referring to the time when Nico interrupted Luke and Thalia when they were having a moment.

Nico grinned, "Yep."

"What do you want, Nico?" asked Annabeth.

"Did you hear Thalia this morning?" Nico asked, his face changing from a playful expression to one of worry and concern.

Percy's expression matched Nico's, "Yeah. Has she found him yet?"

"No. Thalia did some investigating with Luke, Lee and Taylor and they think that Xavier and Hilary left the Camp," Nico explained.

"But Mr D knows if anyone leaves Camp without permission!" Annabeth cried, her eyes wide.

Nico looked at her, his face neutral now, only his black eyes showing emotion, "Luke and Taylor asked Mr D, but he said that he hadn't felt anyone leaving."

"Do you think Mr D's lying?" asked Percy, cautiously.

Annabeth answered, "If Chiron was there, then no. Besides, Mr D probably wouldn't lie anyway for two reasons," Annabeth held up a finger, "One because he likes seeing demigods upset and two," she held up another finger, "because Xavier is Zeus' son and Mr D won't want to get into trouble from Zeus."

"Yeah, I guess, but still..." Percy trailed off looking less convinced that Mr D had lied.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's go and see how you're cousin's doing," Annabeth pulled Percy by the hand.

"Yeah, _Seaweed Brain_," Nico mimicked.

"Shut up, _Death Breath_," Percy retorted. Nico glared at him.

"As much fun as it is to see you two bickering like 5 year olds, Thalia really needs us, so let's go!" Annabeth interrupted before Nico could reply.

The two children of the Big Three followed the child of Athena sullenly.

When they reached Thalia, she was sitting with Luke on the steps of the Zeus cabin. Her eyes were as dull as unpolished copper.

"Hey, Thals," greeted Percy, quietly.

"How you doing?" Nico asked her gently.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm just really worried about him..." she trailed off thinking about all the dangerous situations that her little brother could be in. They had figured out that Thalia was the older one a few days ago.

"It'll be okay, Thals," Luke rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Yeah, we'll find him," Annabeth reassured her. "We might be able to ask Mr D for a quest!"

"Hey, a quest!" Percy exclaimed, "that could be fun right, Thals. Back to the old days -where we'd argue about who saved who's butt and stuff like that." He grinned hopefully. It had the effect the he had been hoping for.

"Yeah, that will probably be really fun!" Thalia said, her eyes shining a bit. "And I've still saved your butt _way_ more times than you've saved mine!"

"Nup, pretty sure that I've saved _you_ way more times!" Percy argued.

"Guys, guys, you both know that I've saved you both _way_ more times than the two of you put together!" Nico interrupted.

Annabeth signaled to Luke to let the cousins have some alone time. Something that they hadn't had since they arrived at Camp Half-Blood. The two of them left quietly, leaving the three bickering cousins. They were laughing and smiling and slapping, but most of all - Percy, Thalia and Nico were having fun.

A few minutes later, they were interrupted by Lee, "Thalia, Thalia! The things from the clearing were gone and there's been two boxes of ambrosia and two flasks of nectar taken from the supplies in the infirmary!" he said breathlessly.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

Xavier ran down the wet path, clutching the food that he'd stolen from the connivence store. Altogether it added up to $20. $20 that Xavier didn't have. He and Hilary desperately needed food, so he'd stolen some. Just some bread, butter, jam, nutella, milk, juice, cups, plates and knives, forks and spoons.

He quickly made his way to the tent that he and Hilary had set up. They'd stolen the tent from Camp. He mentally cursed the voice, Kronos. Xavier now knew who the voice was. Kronos, king of the Titans, Lord of Time, the Crooked One. His grandfather. Xavier winced at the thought of Kronos being his grandfather. Just because he was helping Kronos didn't mean that he liked and supported Kronos.

"Here's the food," Xavier muttered as he entered the two roomed tent, soaked.

"Thanks," Hilary said. Even though they'd been on the run for two days, Xavier thought that Hilary still looked like an angel. With her perfect blonde hair and shining baby blue eyes.

After much convincing, Hilary finally agreed to help Xavier. She didn't like Kronos and didn't support all of his ideas, but Xavier was glad that she'd agreed to come with him.

_Start getting ready to attack the gods and that puny Camp,_ Kronos hissed in Xavier's mind. Xavier flinched. Kronos hadn't spoken to him for a while now.

_How am I supposed to do that_, Xavier asked back.

_Listen to me and go to the place that I tell you. From there I will tell you what to do. We will gather an army of monsters and demigods_, Kronos paused. _I will see if there are any gods that will help us. Minor ones. The Twelve Olympians won't help us._

Xavier took a deep breath and nodded. Kronos showed him the place where he had to go to.

"Hilary, let's catch a ride to Mount Diablo," Xavier told her.

* * *

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**How do you think that Xavier and Hilary escaped without Mr D knowing? First person to guess right will get a shoutout in the next chapter. HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**- Lizzy :)  
ps. Please vote in the poll on my profile page. It's who you prefer - Percy or Jason. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the long wait. My excuse consists of two words: WRITER'S BLOCK!**

* * *

Annabeth looked at the target. She slowly lifted up her bow and pulled back the string, holding the arrow between her index and middle fingers. Annabeth closed one eye and made sure that her elbow was lifted up high and aimed slowly.

"Are you really that slow all the time?" asked her boyfriend. Annabeth jumped. She'd been concentrating so hard that she hadn't noticed Percy sneaking up on her.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth punched him.

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl," Percy grinned.

Annabeth readied her bow again. She quickly ran through the advice that Hilary had given her. Elbows up, one eye closed, aim higher than you want it to go, left arm straight. Annabeth felt Percy standing behind her, watching. She let the arrow fly, straight into the middle of the little red dot of the target.

Percy started clapping, "Well, done Wise Girl, you finally mastered the art of archery. Now try be a little faster," he joked.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth scowled.

"Is that all you're gonna say to me?" Percy grinned

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain,"

"So that really is all you're going to say," Percy decided, "If so, I'll just have to talk for both of us."

Annabeth glared at Percy, but didn't say anything.

"Are you mad at me because I was teasing you?" asked Percy. He studied her face carefully.

"No, I don't think you are. Are you upset because..." Percy trailed off, thinking.

"Percy, shut up," Annabeth said, finally smiling.

Percy grinned back and said, "At least you said something different."

Annabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, "You were annoying me," and then she kissed him.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

Thalia walked with Nico, talking about all the places that Xavier and Hilary might have gone.

"I still think that someone has influenced him. No demigod would be that insane to go out by themselves like that," Nico was saying.

"Are you saying that my brother is weak?" Thalia demanded, "Because everyone knows that only the weak get manipulated."

"Not necessarily," chimed in a new voice.

"What do you mean, Perce?" Thalia asked.

Percy sighed, "When someone gets angry or upset or something like that, they can be easily manipulated or controlled. I think that that's what happened to Xavier..." Percy trailed off.

Thalia stared at him, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed, then she frowned, "Who are you talking about?"

Percy bit his lip, "I'm talking about...umm, our dads' dad... you know, Kronos."

"Why do you think that?" Nico asked, speaking for the first time since Percy had arrived.

"Because Hermes just came by," Percy brought a letter out of his pocket, "and he said that Hades felt something stirring in Tartarus." Both Thalia and Nico gasped at this comment.

"You-you don't mean that Kronos is rising?" Nico stammered, wide-eyed.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. I just suspect it..."

"You mean you _and _Annabeth," Thalia corrected.

Percy scowled, "How did you know?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "You're not that intelligent." Percy pouted. Thalia and Nico laughed at Percy's face. He pouted some more.

_- Children of the Big Three - _

"Are you sure about this?" Luke asked for the 5th time. "I mean, it's not everyday that people escape from Camp Half-Blood."

Thalia huffed, "Yes, Luke, I am absolutely sure. Now shut up and let us concentrate!" Luke took one look at her expression and wisely closed his mouth.

"How long is this rain going to last?" Nico asked, irritably.

"A long time, now quit complaining," Percy smirked.

Nico sighed, "You're causing this rain, aren't you?" Percy shrugged.

"Shut up!" Thalia snapped, "I need to concentrate and think!"

"Whatever," Percy muttered. Thalia gave him an electric shock.

"Boys," she muttered to Annabeth, who was looking at a map. She grinned.

"Where do you think that Xavier and Hilary went?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, New York is close-ish, they might have gone there..." Percy suggested.

"Or they could have gone to San Francisco," Luke said.

"Or they could have gone to Los Angles or Hollywood or anywhere in America!" Nico threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Umm, how do you know that?" Annabeth looked at Nico cautiously.

"I asked Mr D if any money was missing," Nico said. Annabeth nodded, asking Nico to go on.

"Well, there's about $1000 missing."

"WHAT!?" Percy, Thalia, Luke and Annabeth's expressions showed their shock.

Nico nodded.

_- Children of the Big Three - _

"Pierre, Tracy, Nick, Anniebell, Leon, where do you think you're going?" asked Mr D, looking at the five demigods dangling from the tree, grapevines twisted around their ankles.

"My name is _Percy_," Percy hissed.

"Mine's _Luke,_" Luke muttered.

"You've known me since I was seven, Mr D. I'm sure that you know that my name is _Annabeth_, by now," Annabeth said sweetly.

"I'm your cousin, _Thalia_," said a furious blue eyed girl.

"And I'm _Nico,_ not Nick," Nico said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever," Mr D said, airily, waving a hand in the air, "Since I can't be bothered and because I'm feeling nice, I'll let you go because it means five less brats to take care of."

And then with a flash of bright light that all five demigods averted their eyes from, Mr D was gone and so were the grapevines around their ankles.

"OW!"

"Hades! That hurts!"

"Jeez, did he have to do that?"

"OUCH!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Ok, let's go people," Thalia clapped her hands and led the way to van that she had gotten from her dad.

_- Children of the Big Three - _

Hilary looked at her boyfriend. He was talking to a large army of monsters. Hilary sighed. She was starting to wonder if she had chosen the right choice. The main reason that Hilary had chosen to join Xavier and his army was because of her love for him. Now she was starting to regret it.

There were hellhounds, telkhines, dracane, emposai and much more. All of her natural instincts told her that she had to kill them. Unfortunately, she couldn't, not unless she wanted to suffer Kronos' rage. To say the least, Hilary was scared, not only for herslef, but for Xavier as well.

She thought about the day that they left Camp Half-Blood. Kronos had spoken to Xavier through a dream saying that there was one way that they could leave Camp without anyone, even Dionysus, knowing - the Labyrinth. Their whole time that they were in the Labyrinth, Hilary was scared. She loved the sun, her father was the sun god, after all.

A ghost had helped them through the Labyrinth. He said that he worked for Kronos. To say the least, Hilary was scared of him. Then, when they came out of the Labyrinth, a huge army of monsters had greeted them. Hilary had immediately pulled out her bow and was just about to fire when Xavier stopped her, saying that the army was there to help them. Nothing but unconditional love had made Hilary believe him.

Now Hilary was starting to believe that she was wrong to trust him. She knew that she loved Xavier, but she didn't think that was he was doing was right...

* * *

**Sorry again about the long wait. I feel sooo bad. It's just, writers block, you know? Anyway, I know that this isn't my best chapter, so please don't kill me. **

**There's a poll on my profile page: What type of stories do you like best? Please vote cos it would help us write our stories. :) **

** - Lizzy :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the long, long wait. I know it's been about 5 months, but I am really sorry. Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

Hilary walked through the hordes of monsters, all stuffed on a cruise ship, the _Princess Andromeda_, towards Xavier's suite. She passed a half-blood, sharpening his sword. Hilary winced. She knew what that sword was going to be used for - to kill the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. Finally, she reached Xavier's suite.

"Xavier, this has got to stop. Camp Half-Blood is my home. You can't just destroy it. It means so much to me," Hilary begged him.

"Hilary, I have to! Don't you understand?! I HAVE TO!" bellowed Xavier. Lately he had been so moody and lashing out at anyone whenever he was angry, even Hilary.

Hilary glared at the floor. She felt tears leaking out of her eyes, her emotions finally getting the better of her. Xavier noticed and winced. "I'm sorry, Hilary. It's just - well.." he clenched his fists and held his arms to her.

Hilary walked into his arms and he slowly hugged her. "I get it - you feel upset and abandoned because Thalia got the better end. I get it. But why do you have to destroy Camp Half-Blood to get revenge on your father?" Hilary asked, sadly.

"It's the only way I can think of," Xavier said, "but it will also get back at all the other Olympians because they don't care about their children. Besides, if all the demigods are gone, who will the gods use as their pawns?"

Hilary sighed, but didn't say anything because when she looked Xavier in the eye, she could see his electric blue eyes were blue anymore, but gold, filled with mad, deranged anger.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

"I still think that we should have gone to Hollywood," complained Nico.

"Nico," started Thalia, "shut up."

"What?" whined Nico, "They should have gone to Hollywood and met all the stars - like Tristan McLean." Annabeth snorted softly.

"Since when have you cared about Tristan McLean?" asked Percy, looking at Nico, eyebrows raised, while the rest of them looked away, smirking.

"Since the 'King of Sparta'," answered Nico, not looking the least bit embarrassed. When Nico saw everyone staring at him weirdly he said, "What? He's a good actor."

"Right," Luke said, stretching out the 'i'.

"What?" Nico asked again. "He's really, really good. Haven't you seen 'King of Sparta'?"

Luke shook his head, "Nup, we don't have that tech at Camp."

"That sucks," Thalia remarked. "We used to watch all the movies at Olympus, especially the Greek mythology ones."

Percy snickered, "Yeah and some of them sucked and didn't stick to the myth at all - like Hercules." Thalia and Nico nodded, grinning.

"My idiot brother didn't even have a happy ending," Thalia said, matter-of-fact-ly, "And he's not even that smart." Annabeth and Luke exchanged a glance and then shook their heads, wisely deciding not to ask.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

Chiron looked around Camp. He had a faint idea of where Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, Nico and Percy had gone, but he didn't tell Mr D, due to the fact that he quite liked the five missing demigods how they were and not as grape vines.

"So, Chiron, have you heard anything about those five missing brats?" asked a certain wine god, walking into the Big House.

"I suppose you mean Percy, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Luke?" Chiron answered, used to the director's way of speaking.

"Yes, yes, them."

"Nothing yet. The substitute counsellors of the Hermes and Athena cabins didn't have any message from Luke and Annabeth and the search parties have reported nothing," Chiron said. Mr D grunted, probably hoping that the five had disappeared for good. "If you need me, Mr D, I'll be in my office." Chiron trotted off to his office.

What Chiron didn't know, was that Mr D knew _exactly_ where the five demigods had gone and that he could have stopped them. Chiron also didn't know that Mr D had let them go because they were Olympus' only chance of survival.

_- Children of the Big Three -_

"I suppose you're all wondering why I have called an emergency council?" asked Zeus, looking around at his Olympian family. Poseidon was polishing his trident and Hades was unconsciously twisting his Helm in his hands. Hera was playing with a peacock feather and Athena was reading a World War II book. Artemis and Apollo were shooting each other glares and Ares and Hephaestus were sharpening and polishing weapons. Hermes was whispering to his snakes and Aphrodite was re-adjusting her make-up. Only Demeter was looking at Zeus, although her eyes were glazed over, suggesting she wasn't even listening.

Zeus sighed. "ORDER!" he shouted and everyone either dropped what they were holding or jumped in their seats. "Thank you," Zeus said as everyone looked at him. "Now, I suppose you are all wondering why I have called for an emergency council?" he repeated his question from earlier. There were mutters and mummers of 'yes' all round the chamber. "Poseidon?" Zeus invited his brother to start talking.

Poseidon stood up, "My brothers and I have discovered that traces of Kronos are being found throughout America. Hades has also discovered that Kronos is escaping Tartarus. He has sealed the breach as best he can, but it will not be long until it is broken again." Poseidon sat down now.

There were now angry mutters coming from all over. Voices were rising and arguments and disagreements were about to start.

"SILENCE!" Zeus shouted again.

This time Hades stood up, "I will continue to put more barriers around Tartarus, but I cannot stop Kronos forever. Therefore, my brothers and I propose that we start preparing for war against Kronos. What do you all say to this?"

At once, Athena stood up and said, "It is a good idea, better be prepared than not. However, if Kronos does rise, when and where do you think that he will attack?" This answer got the gods thinking. Where _would_ Kronos attack? And when?

"We have no way of finding this out, my daughter," Zeus said, answering Athena. "However, you have brought up an important issue that must be discussed soon. Let us dwell on those thoughts and tell the council next week what your answers are. In the meantime, let us gather our forces and start preparing." With that the gods left their thrones and departed from the room, all thinking of the major issue - Kronos was rising.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**OK, first, I just want to say that I am really sorry for being so slack about this story. I'm not going to give excuses cos they're just everybody's regular excuses. **

**Second, I know that this chapter was really bad and really short, but I hope that the next one will be better. **

**Third, I _will_ be continuing this story and will hopefully have monthly updates, but I'm not promising anything. **

**Fourth, could you please give me ideas of what to do for this story?**

**Fifth and finally, THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING, FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING! **

**- Lizzy :)**


End file.
